Blood, Sweat & Tears Pt2
by fabulouis91
Summary: Sequal to Pt.1. S M U T T Y! Not for young children. Same rules as before. Patience. R&R." You're leaving us !" He asked. He sounded so so sad. I stretched and turned to him.  " We're all having to leave, Emmett." I said quietly.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

Graduation

Carlisle POV ( 3pm. Monday. )  
>Graduation<p>

I sat in the midst of the crowd, waiting, staring into space. Suddenly everybody started clapping so I joined, not knowing where we were.  
>" January Cooper." The guy at the front said, clutching a rolled sheet of paper in a red ribbon. She climbed up onstage with her dark navy gown and cap. She accepted it, shook his hand and recieved a kiss on the cheek from him. We clapped the whole way through the names and I just clapped for the sake of it. About 5 minutes later my ears pricked up as she stepped ontstage, her choclatey curls pressed down by that hat. " Finally ! Renee Cullen. The only member with two !" He smiled, handing her both of them and kissing her cheek gently. She went bright red and stepped off stage.<br>" I would just like to say congratulations to everybody who got their degrees. Use them at your will. You can leave now." The oldish guy at the front said. Everybody in the seat stood up and made their way outside to fetch their graduates for the photos. I - on the other hand, just waited for the roo to clear before getting her down at the front. She gently took my hand and juggled the two sheets of paper in her hands.

" Are you alright ? You look a bit red ?" I said, noticing the colour change on her face. She flickered a thin smile and nodded.  
>" Just a bit hot. These gowns are like greenhouses." She giggled. " I can't believe I graduated." She smiled, standing in the cue for the portrait photos. It was just a seat, a cloudy background, some lights and a camera. No booth or anything.<br>" Jeez, it's like Yearbook photos." I sighed, standing in line with her like the other graduates who had their parents or partners. She just laughed and gripped my hand as the flash went off.  
>" I hate fuss. " She sighed. I raised my eyebrow and becae confused.<br>" What fuss ?"  
>" All these photos and gowns and halls. I would of rather just got it in the mail." She smiled. I hung my head and she nudged me slightly. " You know I hate that." She cursed with a small smile. We stepped closer to the photographer and she let go of my hand, quickly fixing the top of the gown and her hair.<br>" You look fine. I swear. Except for that thing on your shoulder. " I smiled, teasing her soft. She looked at her shoulder and then the other. I rolled my eyes and held her chin. "Your head." I smiled, kissing her quickly before she sat infront of all the lights.

I turned and looked outside at the pouring weather, drenching all the cars in the parking lot. A hand crept over my shoulder and onto my chest. " I get the picture in a few days." She smiled as I moved to her. "Come on. We'll get you home. Have a few drinks to celebrate." I smiled, taking her hand and walking to the exit. She stopped suddleny, dropped everything in her hands and pulled her gown over her head. " You OK there, babe ? "I asked, taking her rolled papers and cap from the floor. I put the paper in the hat and looked at her with happiness.  
>" So much better. I can breathe." She laughed, folding the gown over and hanging it over her arm. She then took my hand again and walked into the rain. " Where did you put the car ?" She asked, snuggling into my shoulder. I looked over all the other cars and saw the small Merc in the back. I groaned and spoke.<br>" All the way up the very back." I laughed. She looked up at me and brought her gown over the top of her head, preventing her hair and shoulders getting soaking. I stopped in the rain, picking her up the way a groom would carry his bride. She kissed the side of my face and I began to quickly walk to the top of the car park.

Renee POV

I smoothed over my gown that was resting on my lap. His hand was at my neck, gently massaging it and smoothing it. " I hope they're having a nice time. Those wooden cabins. The big, tall trees. I bet that they are all smelling in Pine Fresh breezes." He smiled, turning into the dark forest leading to his house. "Change of scenery." He laughed. I leaned back into the swish leather seat and sighed.  
>"Thank God it's over. I'm puffed out with it all." I laughed, kissing his wrist. He nodded and parked just at the garage. "Theres somethings I need to tell you." I said as he opened the passenger door for me.<br>" What ?" He asked, kissing my lips so gently and taking the gown from my arm. I shook my head.  
>" Doesn't matter just now." I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. He violently kissed at my neck and began walking towards the house. He climbed the stairs and he moved to my lips. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, giving me a mini heart attack.<br>" Surprise !" They all shouted. Colour rushed to my cheeks and I dropped from him. Everybody was there. Emmett. Jasper. Edward. Alice.  
>" Jaspers idea." He sighed, noticing the large smile on Jaspers face.<p>

I brightly smiled at everybody just standing there.  
>" Congratulations ! Well done !" Rosalie smiled, coming from the side of the crowd and hugging me gently.<br>" Is this for me?" I asked, my legs becoming 'After sex jelly legs'. I could barely stand. HE tightly held my hand and everybody dispersed to their own part of the house. Most groups huddled in the living room in groups. Some in the hall and kitchen. We mingled and drank all night long, celebrating my acheivments. I clung to either Tom, Carlisle or Jasper the whole night.

Later that night. (1 am)

"What was your childhood like ?" I asked, snuggling up to him under the covers. He laughed and kissed my head.  
>"It was... OK. My dad was heavy, heavy Anglican so it was Church throughout the week and on Sundays. When I was 18 he took me on Witch Hunts and Vampire hunts." He sighed, deflating his chest rapidly. " I wasn't into it all. I just wanted to read. And learn." He finished.<br>" What a nerd !" I teased, pressing on his stomach gently.  
>" Yeah. But if I didn't go oh the hunts, I would never of been turned. If I hadn't been turned then I wouldn't be here. In bed. With you." He said, kissing the top of my head.<br>" That is true Honey." I smiled, nuzzling into his side.  
>" What did you want to tell me earlier ?" He asked, looking down at me.<br>" Well it's two things. One: Do you want to get a place together ?" I asked, scared about the second choice.  
>" Wow. Really ?" He exclaimed, moving from me with such joy and glee. I nodded and made him grin. "And the second ?" He smirked, resting his hand at my knee. I shook my head and kissed his hand gently.<br>" Fine. Do not freak out OK ? Please?" I begged, jokingly. "Promise me." I smiled. He nodded and felt my cheek. " Well, You and I - Dr. And Mrs Cullen- oh that sounds good, are having another baby. Don't freak out !" I said quickly.

He said nothing. Not one damn word. " Honey. Talk !" I said, my voice cracking. He had the look of Ross in FRIENDS when he found out about Joey and Rachel in season 10. "Carlisle !" I sighed, going on my knees infront of him. He just looked at the sheets, totally distant. " I felt exactly the same !" I giggled.  
>" When did you find out ?" He asked, looking me right in the eyes.<br>" Well, I'm vomiting everytime I breathe, I am always in the mood for sweet pickles & peanut butter, my feet have been killing me since I got up... "I smiled, brushing my hand at the side of his face.  
>" Stressful day ?" He smiled. I shook my head and lifted my pyjama top to reveal my bra.<br>" I'm allergic to peanuts. Anyway: Explain." I sighed. "Please, God explain." I laughed. He tilted his head and I rolled my eyes. I dropped my shirt and he sighed.  
>" Test ?"<br>" Tomorrow. I need to go shopping tomorrow anyway." I smiled, resting my forehead on his. " OK ! You answer my question again." I smiled, leaning back in the bed.  
>" Go for it." He smiled, moving over to me and leaning on my lap, taking my honours hand into his.<br>" Will you still love me when I'm fat and emptying a fridge ?" I smiled down at him. He nodded with a chuckle. "OK. How about when we disagree... Majorly ?" I giggled, brushing some of the hair from his face.  
>" Maybe." He smiled. There was a pause between us and He burst into smiled. "Of course I will !" He promised, moving his lips to meet mine.<p>

" If you were : Do you want a boy or a girl ?" He asked, moving his lips to the edge of my mouth and then my cheek.  
>" A girl. What about you, honey?" I asked back, feeling the back of his hair.<br>" Undecided. Very undecided." He laughed.  
>" Fuck you Edward !" Bella shouted distantly. " Take this shit peice of tin and Get the fuck out of my life !" She bawled, tears obviously streaming. We both looked up at eachother and moved over to the door briskly.<br>" You fucking whore !" He shouted back. He opened the door and we stood in the hall.  
>" Leave it out, Edward ! Do not fuck with my sister !" Luke shouted, pushing his brother down the hall. Edward fought and Bella was in tears. I floated over to her and gave her a large hug, cuddling her gently. Rosalie and Alice copied, walking into her bedroom with Bells. There was shouting in the hall as Alice closed the door.<br>" Now. Baby. What happened exactly?" I asked,sitting with her at the head of the bed with her on my lap sideways, the way she sat when she was a tot.  
>" Well... I brought up...- Sorry." She wept, wiping her tears. I shook my head and the girls gathered at my feet, leaning on their hands. " OK. I brought up that if we had a family, what would we do? Like where would we go ? Would we get our own place and stuff." She streamed. I wiped the tears from her eyes and let her continue. " HE flipped out and said I was smothering him. He stormed away and I tried to bring him back over. It's over between us." She cried into my chest. " I messed up Mom !" She sighed.<p>

I shook my head and Rosalie handed me some tissues.  
>" Boys are fuckwits. They have no concepts of our dreams." Rosalie laughed, patting the front of Bellas foot. I nodded and snuggled into her shoulder.<br>" Come on honey. There's alot more fish/ vampires/ fine ass out there." Alice smiled, patting her leg before kissing her a cuddle and leaving the room. Bella nodded and moved from me gently, ducking under the duvet. Rosalie nodded at me and I bent to kiss her head.  
>" We'll talk in the morning." I whispered as I walked to the door. She nodded and I turned out her light. Rosalie took Emmetts hand and switched the hall light out.<br>" Good night." He said before closing the door over and locking it. I rolled my eyes and yawned as I entered Carlisles room. He was lying, under the covers with his hands at his face.  
>" Does he not just annoy you ?" He growled as I walked over to him, lying gently on my back. I nodded and looked at him.<br>" Come on. It's late. We should sleep." I smiled, slipping under the heavy duvet. He kissed my forehead gently and switched the bedlight off. He lovingly held my hand and turned to face me. "He'll be back next to her tomorrow." I whispered, my forehead resting again at his.  
>" Most definelty." He chorused.<p>

Jasper'sPOV

(Outside in the front yard. Jasper has Edward in a prison lock whilst Luke gives it too him…)

"Is my sister not good enough to have a family with ?" Luke growled, punching Edward square in the "perfect" jaw.  
>"I didn't say that" he choked out.<br>"Then what huh ? Not interesting enough for yah ? Not putting out enough ?" I shouted, pressing my knee into his back,  
>"Jasper, get off !" Edward demanded.<br>"Hell no, you deserve all of this !" Luke snapped, Edward receiving another blow to the stomach,  
>"I'm not ready for it, that's why ok !" Edward admitted.<br>"Really ?" Luke asked, mid-swing,

"Yes, I am terrified ok? Have you guys never been scared of something before ?" He asked. I let go of him, he rocked back and forth on his knees before jumping to his feet.  
>"Telling mom and dad I was gay" Luke replied.<br>"Losing Alice to Demetri" I added,  
>"Exactly. Now I guess I acted a lil wrong but I was going to apologise til you to started attacking me !" Edward complained,<br>"Sorry man" I stated, he shook his head,  
>"Its fine, its fine" he replied. He growled and fixed his hair.<br>" Well... Go appologise !" Alice snapped from the steps to the house. I jolted into Luke and he shoved me off.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

The next night. 11pm.  
>Bella &amp; Edward have made up but things are still quite rocky.<br>Everybody is in the Cullens living-room.

Bella POV  
>Carlisle had the couch pillows pilled infront of the large TV, his body ontop of them.<br>" When's your shift ?" Renee asked, jokingly kicking the side of his head. Jasper and Rosalie held back laughter as he spoke.  
>" 1. Why are you laughing ?" He asked, raising his head and his eyebrow. They shook their head and escorted eachother to the kitchen, bursting into howls of laughter. Renee smirked and joined them swiftly. "What's funny ?" He asked, looking at the rest of us. I shrugged and oved from the couch over to them in the kitchen, who were now out the back bumming some cigarettes.<br>" Bella ?" Rosalie smiled, handing one to me. I shook my head and slouched next to Mom. Emmett joined and pulled a small sandwich bag from his pocket. It was light green and I stepped back.  
>" Anybody ?" He laughed, taking some Joint supplies. I shook my head and stumbled back into Mom. "Renee ? Come on !" He teased. She just shook her head and held up her Menthol.<br>" I'm good." She smiled, smoking it slowly. He lined it up and closed it over, handing it to Jasper.

Mom rolled her eyes and put her cig out, quickly walking to the kitchen and rinsing her mouth with root beer.  
>" Mom? I thought you gave up." I sighed, taking the box from her hands. She shrugged and spat it into the sink.<br>" So did everybody else. But I can't. Too hard. Nuh uh !" She protested and walked away to the stairs, running up them. I smiled to myself and went into the living room, an unconcious Carlisle on the floor and Alice on the opposing couch. " Hey !" I screamed, waking them both up. Carlisle jolted and got up straight away, fixing his tie automatically.  
>" I best get to work. " He laughed, acting totally different and laid back. He pulled his labcoat from the coffee table and went to the front door, slipping his shoes on.<br>" Don't go anywhere !" Mom demanded, running downstairs and jumping on him. " Don't move !" She laughed.  
>" Well I can't now." He joined, patting her back. She whispered words to him and dropped from his waist. He smiled and kissed her so damn aggresivley. " I'll see you guys when I finish. About 9 !" He said, turning and going out the door briskly. Mom smiled and wrapped her arm around my neck, hugging it tightly. I laughed and done the same, but putting her into a headlock.<br>" Does not help that WWE is playing. Game on !" Emmett boomed, clapping his hands together. Mom laughed and stomped her foot three times, surrendering. I laughed and released her, watching her stumble into the couch with smiles.

She laughed and gently hit my shoulder before she rested on the couch. " I'm so tired. Food poising's a bitch." She whinced, curling up in the corner of the cushion-less sofa.  
>" It's no wonder you're tired. You're up at 6 am with projectile vomiting. Your insides are torn apart." Emmett laughed, a dazed look in his gaze. " I think it was that chicken that you had the night before your graduation." He said, lying on the ground where Carlisle was before.<br>" You have been looking pale. Do you need the doctors ?" Jasper laughed hysterically from the kitchen. "I'm sorry ! You already have a doctor !" He laughed.  
>" Yes. Laugh if you must Jasper." She smiled, softly closing her eyes over.<br>" And what does he diagnose ?" Rosalie smirked, nudging Jasper to shut him up.  
>" I don't know. Food poisoning, Rosalie." She stated, her speech slurring and eventually falling asleep. I leaned on the back of the couch she was on and stroked her arm. Edward was nowhere to be seen.<br>" Is this anyones ?" He asked from the stairs. We all turned- except mom to see him standing, holding a white strip. We all automatically turned and looked at the couch. She flinched in her sleep ands accidentaly slapped Emmett right in the face.  
>" Bitch slapped me !" He whimpered, feeling the side of his face.<p>

"Bella ! Is it yours ?" He asked, throwing it at me. I flinched and caught it.  
>" NO! " I almost screamed.<br>" Alice ? Rosalie ? ... ... ... Jasper ?" He smirked, raising his eyebrow devilishly. Jasper flinched backwards into Alice and she growled through her teeth. He walked around to the sofa Mom was on and knelt at the side, the test infront of her face. He blew some air onto her face and she turned to face him, still fast asleep. He buzzed in her ear and she flinched, waking up screaming.  
>" Bitch! What are you doing ?" She yelled, jumping up to a sitting position.<br>" Is this yours ?" He demanded as she looked at the floor. " Don't look at the floor, look at me !" He demanded again. She looked up at him and smiled.  
>" Yes it's mine. " She said, taking it from him. "Yes I'm pregnant." She said, 100% serious. "No. Damn. Fuss." She warned, looking at each and everyone of us. We all shook our head and stepped back a step. The door closed over loudly and something dropped. Mumbling and swearing was heard, coming closer and closer.<br>" Hey ! Guys ! What are you still doing up ?" He asked, being very strange. "It's 9 am." He smiled.  
>" No. It's quarter to midnight. Are you OK ?" Luke asked his dad. He shook his head.<br>" My shift'- Oh. I... I'm not driving back out there. I cannot be fucked right now. " He sighed, rolling over the back on the couch, over Mom and onto the floor.

"What's the matter ?" She asked, rolling over to face him. He said nothing and closed his eyes.  
>" Guys. Get your sleep. Tomorrows a big day. We're going for vacation." Emmett and Alice giggled, hugging themselves tightly.<br>" Where are we going ?" I droaned, holding onto the back of Edwards shirt.  
>" We're going to Sin City for Bella and myselfs Wedding. But it seems like you guys have your own Sin City... " Edward laughed, kicking Carlisles head with such force. He just gave him the one fingered salute and turned on his front, beginning to snore. I looked up at him with shock and happiness.<br>" Really ?" I gasped, jumping onto him and giving him a large kiss.  
>" We're getting married !" He smiled, hugging me with such love. "Maud is dogcat sitting whilst we're away." He said, Mom only nodding.  
>" Do we wake him ?" Mom asked, turning to us. I shook my head and she took his coat and shoes from him. " Carlisle, come on. Just go to bed."<br>" Bugger off !" He groaned, cuddling into the front of the couch.  
>" Fine! Fine, I'll just leave you here when we leave. Find a new, Chippendales dancer in Vegas !" She laughed, kicking his foot before going upstairs.<p>

The next morning  
>7 am<br>Carlisle POV

I sat on the couch with all the cases behind me. I was genuinley tired.  
>" Are we flying or driving ?" I groaned, turning to Emmett in the kitchen.<br>" Flying. Just a 3 hour flight." Bella said from behind. I turned and smiled.  
>" Business class ?" Alice asked.<br>" Always."  
>" Reclining seats ?" Luke joined.<br>" Of course."  
>" That's OK then." Renee laughed, sitting next to me and snuggling into my neck. " I'm so tired. What hotel are we in ?" She asked, feeling across my torso.<p>

" Bellagio !" Edward laughed from the stairs. I groaned and rested into the sofa, wrapping my arm around Renee.  
>" Do we need to move ?" I asked, sighing heavily.<br>" Yes. The flights in 3 hours. We checked in online so we just show our passes and go through to the departure lounge." Emmett sighed, slapping my head idiotically.  
>" Three hours !" She exclaimed from my side. " I could have sex in that time... twice !" She sighed. I looked down at her with peered eyes.<br>" Twice ?" Jasper exclaimed. She nodded and opened her eyes.  
>" Yes. One time, we done it-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.<br>" It doesn't matter." I covered, feeling her mouth open and her teeth clamp down on my fingers. I whinced and took them from her. She said nothing but held up 4 fingers. Jaspers mouth hit the floor and Emmett high fived him. I shook my head and she innocently smiled.  
>" Love you." She said, snuggling up to me.<p>

3 hours later.  
>On the plane.<br>Carlisle POV (Again)

The captain went on and on and on about safety on an aeroplane. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. I was stuck next to Emmett. Sadly.  
>" This is gonna be great ! I love flying !" He exclaimed, hitting my shoulder 7 times.<br>" Is un-adoption real ?" I asked, gazing out the window. He hit my shoulder harder and I looked at his bright, smiling face.  
>" 4 times ? Record or have you broke that record ?" He prodded, beginning to irritate me.<br>" No I have not." I said, rolling my eyes. He nodded and stood up.  
>" EVERYBODY IN BUSINESS CLASS ! WHEN YOU GET THE NAPKIN WITH YOUR FOOD, WRITE HOW MANY TIMES YOU HAVE HAD SEX IN ONE NIGHT. I'M GONNA COMPARE THEM TO HIS 4 TIMES IN ONE NIGHT !" He shouted, slouching back in his seat as the plane bounced down the runway. I growled to myself and laughed.<br>" I'm gonna kill you." I smiled as we came into the air. I rested gently into the seat and closed my eyes over, trying to catch some sleep. I woke up by somebody nudging my arm gently. I turned and looked over my seat at her.  
>" Don't let him get you down. We're here for two weeks. Sun. Sex. Gambling. Alcohol addiction. Suicide." She laughed, kissing me windly.<p>

" I can't believe you're pregnant again." I smiled, brushing her cheek gently.  
>" I know. I can't wait !" She smiled, standing infront of me behind the chair. "Bella wants to go Chippendales for her Bachelorette." She smiled, kissing me rousingly.<br>" That's awesome. Don't leave me for one of them." I winked. She shook her head.  
>" Of course not. I have my very own right here." She teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled. We hit turbulence and she was extremley stable unlike me. "Easy now." She giggled, moving her hands around the back of my seat.<br>" I want a girl. I've decided on that." I smiled as we cleared the clouding. She smiled and nodded.  
>" Me too." She repeated from the other night. Luke was next to her, rolling his eyes. Alice and Jasper showed, God knows where from- both smiling. "Did they just -?" She began.<br>" Yeah." Edward chorused from the other side of the plane.  
>" In the bathroom ?" She said again. He nodded and they both sat themselves down. Renee shivvered and the seatbelt sign went.<br>" Have I been sleeping that long ?" I asked in shock. She nodded and kissed me gently before sitting back down. I turned and resumed sitting, clipping my belt together and I could feel the pressure drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

The Bellagio. ( Everybodys room looks a little like the one in the Hangover Pt.1)  
>Roughly 11:30 am the next day.<br>Bella POV (She's getting into the habit of calling Carlisle, Dad.)

Edward sighed, resting next to me in bed." What do you want to do ?"He asked, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I smirked and my hands rested at where they were on my waist. I hummed a tune and grinned.  
>" Hate to burst your bubble, Eddie, but we're meeting everybody at Caesars for lunch. Boo hoo !" I teased, pulling from him and checking out the bathroom. He groaned and followed after me, taking my hand tightly and pulling me into his embrace.<br>" I love you, Bella. Don't ever leave me." He whined into my neck. I shook my head and swiftly kissed him.  
>" Never, ever ,ever." I promised, tugging at his hand and leaving the hotel room. "I'm a little tired." I began as we came to the elevator.<br>" Too much flying." He laughed stepping into the elevator andf pressing the ground button. We descended the building and he kept checking his watch. "Are we late ?"  
>" What's the time?" I asked, looking around the purple interior of the lift. }<br>" 11:49."

I nodded and the elevator stopped, us both rushing out to the strip. We looked for the large Greek statues outside and met Emmett outside.  
>" You're late. Get in here." He demanded, pushing us both from behind. I stumbled and we went into the restaurant part of this hotel, not even being able to take in the magnificent sculpture in the centre of the foyer. They wall all gathered around a red, dressed table, a small sculpture of Caesar in the centre. Several yawned and the rest were leaning on the table.<br>" Morning, Gays. Gay-ettes !" Edward smiled, sitting himself next to Carlisle.  
>"How is everyone this morning ?" I asked, sitting next to a very tired Rosalie,<br>"Tired, tired and tired" Jasper replied, leaning on a half a wake Alice's shoulder.

"I think we all are" Dad chipped in. Mom nodded, leaning against Luke lazily.  
>"Why are we all so tired ?" Alice grumbled.<br>"Cause' we had to fly and wait in the airport and also you and Frizzy do not keep the volume down in public places !" Rosalie growled,  
>"Back off !" Mom snapped, her hand on Alice's shoulder.<br>"Guys, lets keep this all together. We're supposed to be having a good time, so keep it civil" I stated.  
>"Bella's right. Keep it civil." Edward agreed winking at me from across the table as the waiter appeared.<br>"What can I get you to drink ?" He asked, eyeing Rosalie, Mom, Alice and myself up.  
>"Coffee" We all grumbled whilst the waiter eyed us up still.<br>"Baby, what time is the store opened til ?" Emmett asked, making googly eyes at Rosalie. She raised her eyebrow. Emmett discretely mouthed "Play along" and we all nodded.  
>"Gee babe, I think its open 24 hours" She replied, blowing him a kiss.<p>

"Sweetie, I got a chill" Mom complained, batting her eyelashes. Dad smirked wrapping his arm around her,  
>"Well good thing I'm with you, ain't it ?" Dad asked. Mom nodded, recieving a small peck. The waiter was watching me and Alice closer now, making flirty faces at us.<br>"Bell a bell ?" Edward asked catching my attention, "I love you"  
>"I love you too Eddie boo" I replied, giggling whilst the waiter focused all his attention on a very worried looking Alice.<br>"Ali ?" Jasper asked, a wicked smile on his face. She turned to look at him worried.  
>"Yes ?" she asked innocently,<br>"You got a lil something right there" Jasper stated, kissing her full on in front of the waiter, he scoffed and walked away towards the kitchen annoyed,

Mwwa" Jasper grinned pulling back from a very embarrassed Alice.  
>"Was that fun ?" I teased sitting back in the seat, she giggled leaning into jasper his head resting on top of hers.<br>Coffees' were presented infront of us quickly. Us girls first then the guys who growled at the waiter as he placed the menus down and almost ran away.  
>"Emm !" Rosalie scolded,<br>"Carlisle act your age !" mom teased.  
>"Jasper Allen Whitlock Hale behave yourself" Alice giggled, causing jasper to cringe. Edward you behave or no fun time for you" I stated, he sulked sipping his coffee.<br>"So whats' the plans for later ?" Alice asked,  
>"I say sleep for a tiny bit, then shopping or wander about, or what" Rosalie replied,<br>"I could do with a lil snooze" Emmett added.  
>"Yeh, I miss the smurf in my bed" Jasper stated full of seriousness, I looked straight at Alice how slid her chair away only to have it pulled back over. Her expression changed from a smile to a small frown really quickly.<br>"Hes done it now" I whispered to Rosalie.

Alice POV

"So sleep, shop, swagger about ?" Edward asked. I slouched back in my seat quietly. 'He didn't need to call me a smurf. I'm not that small and I'm not blue' I thought, tapping my fingers on the rim of the cup.  
>"Basically yes" Carlisle replied. Renée nodded in agreement.<br>"Lets get some food eh ?" Emmett asked, everyone nodded looking at the menus.  
>"Better get a kiddy menu for Alice then" Rosalie teased, causing everyone to laugh. I gave out a small giggle but went back to looking at the menu.<br>"Want some crayons ?" Emmett asked. I shrugged trying to ignore it  
>"You ok ?" Jasper whispered, leaning his head to one side, his cheek touching mine.<br>"Mhmmm, I'm fine" I replied, not looking him in the eye pretending to be interested in the black print on the cardboard.  
>"Maybe she'll get a toy" Edward chuckled, I sighed trying to make sure I didn't look hurt or bothered by what they were saying,<br>"Guys, back off a bit eh ?" Jasper asked, trying to take my hand under the table but I moved my hand away quickly. 

"Why, you did it a minute ago ?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye. I held back my sadness so that nobody else caught on.  
>"Darlin' it was a joke" he replied, " I Was only kidding. You know I was"<br>"Sometimes I don't know if it is or if your just taking the mick" I stated,  
>"Alice, come on it's me" he whispered. I shook my head.<br>"Can I have the room key please ?" I asked,  
>"Alice-"<br>"Can I have the room key now please?" I repeated. He nodded, handing me the key. I grabbed my purse, pulling a five ou,t laying it on the table and standing up. "See you all later" I stated, walking away from the table, quickly out the resturant, out the hotel and out onto the strip.  
>"Alice !" Jasper shouted as I kept walking straight past the rest of Caesars and over the road to the Bellagio.<br>"Just leave me alone !" I shouted, walking up the path past the Cabs, cars and limo's that were sitting outside and into the main reception, noticing a bride walk past me, an elegant white dress, her snow white skin covered by a lace veil and her brown hair noticable through it.

"Baby, talk to me ?" Jasper pleaded catching up with me as I watched the bride hug her family and friends and then continue on to the wedding chapels. I sighed, turning to face him. "It was a joke Ali, we didn't mean to upset you" Jasper whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face,  
>"Yeh that's all said and done but I can take it when it comes from them, but not from you, never ever have you made a small joke about me, you know I'm sensitive about my height but still you went and made a joke" I replied weakly, walking away from him and towards the elevators.<p>

Pressing the button. Lightly tapping my foot impatiently as I waited.  
>"Alice, I didn't mean to make a joke, I thought you would find it funny, " He whispered.<br>"Well I didn't, I'm not as small as a smurf and I'm not blue" I replied,  
>"Darlin' I know that, but smurfs are cute and you are too,Sassette and Smurfette are hot looking gals, as are you" He whispered, his hands on my hips.<br>"Jazz, I said leave me alone" I complained as the elevator doors opened. We walked inside and he pressed the button. The doors quickly shut.  
>"I know you did, but I don't want to leave you alone," He replied.<br>"Well I do" I stated moving away from him, unfortunately hitting the wall of the elevator.  
>"Alice, come here" he said, his voice low. I shook my head.<br>" Fuck off, Jasper !" I almost shouted, storming out of the empty elevator shaft. He said nothing and almost followed behind.  
>" We're reaching our breaking point !" He snapped at me for a few yards away. " We cannot have a funny joke together anymore. You're getting uptight and I don't know where the line is with you anymore !" He sighed. I turned on my heels and growled at him. " We cannot have a laugh !" He said.<br>" We can. You just take it too far ! " I snapped.  
>" So it's OK for you to say I have frizzy hair but when I say you're small ?" He shouted.<p>

I said nothing and he just nodded.  
>" It doens't matter to you. You've said it yourself!" I wept, holding tears back. He let his shoulders drop and his southern twang arrived again.<br>" It does. I only say it doesn't so I keep you happy." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned, walking up to ou- my room and locking him out. He didn't show at all and a few hours later, the door went. Everybody except Jasper rolled in, getting comfy on the sofas and chairs.  
>" Where's Jasper ?" I asked trying to sound calm.<br>" Some casino. He wouldn't talk to any of us." Luke sighed, leaning into Emmett. I nodded and tilted my head.  
>" What casino ?" I asked again.<br>" I dunno. Riviera." Carlisle said, walking over to the bar area and opening the mini-fridge. I sighed and went to the door.  
>" I'll be back in... I don't know. When he stops being a bitch." I groaned, closing the door over on them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Renee POV  
><span>She's in the dress that Alice got her for her birthday :) And a nice, full arm, cream cardigan.<br>Emmett flicked through billions of channels until we arrived at Comedy Central. Two and a half Men was on.  
>" Looks like this is it." He sighed, dropping the channel on the plush rug. I rolled my eyes as Carlisle pulled out beers unpon beers.<br>" Rosalie!" He shouted, throwing her a bottle whilst stil facing the fridge. " Boobs- oh you can't drink." He sighed, putting the other bottle down. I looked up then looked back down in thirst as everybody cracked their bottles open. I was given a bottle of water and I sink it in one. Everybody was really interested in Alan and Charlies problems... Then it hit me.  
>" Hey guys ? I'm gonna be pregnant in a Halloween Costume." I chirped, amazed at what I could do. They all slowly turned from the sofas to me at the foot of the bed.<br>" Its amazing at what fascinates you, Hon." Carlisle smiled.  
>" I <em>am<em> amazed." I smiled, innocently sipping my water.

" Hey, Honey? I burnt my tongue..." Emmett whinced, looking at Rose with passion. She giggled and pressed her lips to his, eventually being horizontal on the couch. I groaned and tried to look away. I stood up and went over to Carlisle at the bar. I snuggled into him, recieving a large cuddle and kiss.  
>" You alright ?" He asked, hugging me like I've never been hugged before. I nodded and sighed.<br>" You call me 'Boobs'." I laughed up at him. He nodded and sat me on the counter with his hands fastened at my hips. "Is it just because they're bigger than normal ?".  
>" Yeah." Carlisle smiled, aggresivley slamming his lips to mine and laughing. "Luke never asked for much as a baby, did he ?" He asked, changing the subject. I shook my head and thought.<br>" No. I don't think so. I think this one will. Demanding. Bossy." I grinned, taming the stray hairs at the side of his face. He nodded in agreement. He kissed at my throat and my hands tangled the back of his hair.  
>" Guess what ? You'll have to pay for that footboard." He laughed, feeling up the back of my dress and cardigan.<br>" Me ? It was your idea." I breathed, kissing the side of his head.

" You wanted it on the bed." He smirked.  
>" Yeah, because where you wanted to do it is illegal in some places." I giggled. Bella groaned from the couch and I looked at her. " I ain't gonna lie, Bells." I smiled.<br>" CARLISLE! DIRTY MOUTH !CARLISLE!" Jasper shouted through the door.  
>" CARLISLE !" Alice copied. He sighed and went over to the door, opening it up to the happiest couple in the universe. "We have news." She smiled at us both. Emmett and Rosalie snapped from their position and looked at Jasper and Alice.<br>" Are you pregnant too !" I squealed, smiling foolishly.

She just shook her head and Jasper spoke.  
>" Grandpas in the Riveria. He chucked me a $1000 chip in Blackjack. He's staying at Caesars." He smiled, jumping up and down.<br>" What? Frank's here ? In Vegas ?" I squealed, rushing over to Carlisle and taking his hand tightly.  
>" Probablly gambling his Pension away." Carlisle sighed, kissing my head. I nudged him and sighed. "Fine, he's having the time of his never-aging life with some big-chested woman from The Wynn" He smiled down at me.<br>" That's right. So we'll see him tomorrow." Luke smiled. "Can we leave now that you guys are back ?" He asked. Alice nodded and Rose&Emmett were the first out, quick as lightning.  
>" Well... Let's go Mom and Dad. Got places to be..." Edward muttered something afterward.<br>" What'd he say ?" I whispered to Carlisle halfway down the hall. He turned when we got to the elevator.  
>" Something like 'People to do'." He growled playfully. I shook my head and put my thumb through his beltloop. I cocked my head to the side and the elevator doors opened.<br>" Really now ?" I smirked, walking into the elevator and pressing the button for our level.

He only nodded and the doors closed.  
>" Can you add soething to your To-Do list ?" I asked. " For tomorrow ?"<br>" Yeah. What ?" He smiled, holding my hand carefully.  
>" Me."I teased and kissed his cheek, him turning it to a full frontal lip assault. "You're too nice to me"I grinned, pushing him against the wall of the lift. He growled and the doors opened, an old man walking inside.<br>" Going up? Of course you are, boy." An old biddy said from behind. I pulled from Carlisle and turned to the old man. It was Frank. I held back a giggle and Carlisle spoke.  
>" Hi there, Dad. This is not a damn thing." He said. I stood next to him and Carlisle took my hand.<br>" It doesn't matter. ME and your mother- Woooh! Everywhere we went !" He laughed. Carlisle mentally shuddered and cleared his throat. "Have I made this uncomfortable?" He seemed to ask mockingly. Carlisle nodded and I just smiled.  
>" Frank. We have news." I said, patting his arm caringly. <p>

One Shot time agains :)  
>Approval of marriage from Maud (Renee's Mom who looks like Evylyn Harper from Two&amp;a Half Men)<br>Maud demanded for Carlisle to go all the way down to Jacksonville for it.  
>Carlisle POV<p>

She took me to the deeply depressing, Oak-panelled office area of the sunny West-Jacksonville bungalow. She sat regally at her desk and I felt like I was at a job interveiw.  
>" So... Car-lisle." She sounded out, clasping her hands infront of her."You know I care about my Renny- All my children even. And now that their Father's gone..." She went on. I nodded in agreement at everything she said and she allowed me to speak... Eventually. " How did your romance with my daughter blossom ?" She demanded. I sighed and laughed. She didn't crack a smile. My grin fell.<br>" Well it's not the most Glowing, Romanticly veiled story." I muttered, wringing my hands.  
>" Well, Do tell." She smiled, taking her glassses from her nose and resting them on her chest. <em>Does this chick really want to know ? <em>I asked myself. She dipped her head subtly and encouraged me onwards.  
>" It started when her and Charlie moved in. We talked, I helped paint the decking and we hit it off from there." I smiled, making her innocently smile too. "That's the story of us."<br>" Really? That sound interesting. I was told soething completely different by Renee. To quote: "It started as an affair. It wasn't just sex. It was dinner. Coffee. Movies. First-Dates really. It just kept on going and going. He blew me away everytime we met." " She said, reffering into some papers on her desk. I smiled.  
>" That's so sweet." I smirked.<p>

" It's a lie. You're a lie." She boomed, standing from the desk and slamming her hands onto the papers. I jumped back into the quilted, leather sofa.  
>" It's not a lie- Actually it is." I corrected myself, standing also and feeling a little intimidated. "It was lots of First-Dates. On the fifth one, we both said that we loved eachother and she said she never wants to marry or go any further with Charlie !" I almost shouted.<br>" Don't you raise your tone with me !" She scowled.  
>" You pushed her to marry him ! Before she said 'I-Do' she looked at me with sadness and regret! And damn it, I love your daughter ! I told her this on Vacation. I do not need to explain myself to you. I am marrying her whether you like it or not !" I sighed, keeping my cool and feeling in my pocket for my phone.<br>" We'll just see about that." She growled, turning and looking out the large windows. I peered my eyes and turned out into the hall and searched for Renees number.  
>" Hey, Honey. How's it going ?" She asked all happy and content.<br>" Not the best. She's impossible. IT's like I'm being interviewed by the Cops, man !" I sighed down the phone.  
>" Don't worry about it. It's only my Mom. She can't stop us." She laughed.<br>" Then why the fuck am I doing this, hon ?" I asked, almost hitting my head from the wall.  
>" Language boy !" She shouted with a small giggle.<p>

" It doesn't matter. How's it going with my Dad ?" I smiled.  
>" Amazing. He's adorable. He's so cute !" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and could picture them in a Starbucks or a tea-room, laughing about my younger days.<br>" Ok sweetie, you're marrying me, not him." I laughed.  
>" I wish I could marry him." She sighed. I nodded and scoffed, resulting in her speaking again. "Hey, Baby ?" She growled.<br>" Yeah." I smiled, looking in at her mother who was having a small rant to herself.  
>"Look, I have to go. More damn coffee." She giggled.<br>" I'll see you when I'm back tomorrow." I said, getting brought back into the office. I hung up and put my phone into my pocket and pulled out a note I had kept from the day I asked her out for dinner after the hospital.  
>" What's that there ?" She asked. I smiled and cleared my throat, opening up the letter. I had only read the first words before I got interuppted daily. I always tried to read it but never got the chance. It's new to me too.<p>

" Baby: So much to say but words just don't do it. I'll try my best. Well Baby: All these years on eh ? I think we've matured alot together and got older and wiser. Well, maybe not wiser in my case! But I' sure there's other people out there that thought mammoths were still alive. But nah, you know what I mean- it's ice age 2, gives people false hope! Kidding babe!God, I'm funny eh? Anyway- on a serious note!... Been through everything together babe and it has only made us stronger and wiser. I really believe that all our good, daft and mad times cover all the bad, stupid and serious fallouts and the mistakes I made. When I look back on these few years I laugh and smile at all the memories and I feel so lucky and happy to have someone as special and perfect as you! I mean, you're always right. I sometimes think about if I was to lose you and it makes me so sad." I sighed, watching her Mom brush the tears back. " I wouldn't cope. I think what I'm trying to say is; please don't ever let go! I wont ever. Ever. I love everything we do together- kiss, cuddle, chat about randoms, serious chats and our bitching sessions- which I know you'll deny but you're a bitch Carlisle. Oh and not forgetting our sick, sexual games. They're a winner, babe. You're so funny." I read, feeling tears grow.

" Always making me laugh or getting me to smile when I try my best not to. Our little immature moments. Love everything about you. You're amazing! That's why I'm so mad about you. Everytime I'm with you and you kiss, cuddle or hold me close to your heart or even when you flash me that wicked smile of yours or bat your topaz eyes at me, I just want to tell you how much you mean to me and how madly in love I am with you" I sniffed, smiling halfway through. Maud was streaming.I picked up again but slouched in the chair infront of her desk, wiping my eyes. I cleared my throat and continued. "I know there's times I didn't show it but believe me when I say it baby! You're my world now! Always means never letting go! " I cried, her other handing me a tissue and keeping one for herself. She took the paper from me and finished it.  
>" I'm so sorry for all the bad times! I found out I was pregnant on my Wedding day. I decided that I couldn't hurt you like that, bringing life into something we knew wouldn't last. It was when I told you I had to sort things- it was my abortion. I should of told you. I'll Never forgive myself for my mistakes! I'll never ever ever hurt you again honey. You have to beleive me. Thanks for all these 2nd chances I didn't deserve. All my cuddles and kisses and love, Yours truly, Rey." She smiled, placing the paper down on the desk.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Current time.  
>The next day and some shit's about to go down.<br>10 am.  
>Edward POV<p>

We all gathered around the large breakfast table and some of them were flicking through different brochures for different activities.  
>" Hey. We could go to CSI Experience. Or some rollercoasters." Emmett said, looking up from the table at us.<br>" That'd be fun. We could shop or go to the Grand Canyon." Alice chorused, flicking further into her brochure. Bella subtly turned her plate with one hand,flicking the tablecloth with the other.  
>" SkyWalk ?" Renee smiled, passing her brochure to Luke. He nodded and they all engaged in Skywalk conversations.<br>" Bella ? Are you alright ?" I whispered, wrapping my arm around the back of her chair. She nodded and breifly smiled. " Bella." I sternly said.  
>" I'm not OK. Can we talk about this later ?" She asked. I sighed and nodded and returned to the table. "So Skywalk ?" She grinned, popping back to life suddenly. Carlisle and Luke nodded.<br>" About 12." Emmett smiled. Bella jolted in her seat and ran out of the restaurant area. Rosalie went to get up and Luke shook his head.  
>" I've got it." Renee smiled, pushing herself from the table and strolling behind Bella.<br>" Is Bella alright, Edward ?" Luke and Emmett asked in unison. I shrugged and poured the honey over my large chocolate chip pancakes. Jasper stood from his seat and set his napkin down before walking to the Gents. Alice sat, toying with the ends of her hair until he came back.

He had a pained look on his face when he sat down, but I guess that was normal for him.  
>" What's the matter ?" Carlisle asked, gulping down his coffee quickly.<br>" Are you guys safe ?" He asked, looking at me directly. I hesitated and pushed my eyebrows together.  
>" She's on the pill- Jasper, why are you asking ?" I asked, cutting up the top pancake and quickly eating it.<br>" Just wondering." He said, looking at all the plates.  
>" DO you just ask any random person anything ?" Carlisle asked in a stunned tone.<br>" Yes I do. Do you demolish furniture during intercourse like my brother?" He smiled back. Carlisle thought and said nothing, dipping his face to look at the floor. He leaned back in his chair, taking in Jaspers sarcasm.  
>" Not all the time." He said. "Does ripped sheets count ?" He asked, unsure of the proposition. Jasper shook his head and Carlisle let out a relieved sigh. The girls re-appeared and Bella had a flushed expression. Renee snuggled next to Carlisle and put her hand just above his knee. She smelt the whaft of my pancakes and her bacon together, resulting in an unhealthy change of skin-tone. She took a breath and a drink of Carlisles OJ before shaking.<br>" Sorry." She breathed, getting right back up and jogging quickly to the Ladies. Before she sat down, I took her hand and looked her right in the eyes.  
>" Bella. We need to talk." I sighed, taking her outside into the blazing heat of Vegas. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is going on with you today? You're up then you're down. I don't get it." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.<br>" I'm pregnant, Edward ! Can you not decipher that ?" She snapped, turning and going back inside.

I sighed and walked back in after trying to get my head around it, my bella was pregnant,  
>"Well done Ed" Emmett stated, clapping my back as I walked past. I shrugged.<br>"Yeah, well done, Eddie boy," Jasper teased, punching my arm.  
>"Haha, glad you think this is funny" I growled, continuing to walk away until Alice danced in front of me, making me stop.<br>"What are you going to do about it ?" she questiond. I read her thoughts; I already know *Giggle* She thought  
>"Why ask if you already know tumblyboo ?" I asked. She grinned.<br>"I just want to hear you say it" She replied  
>"I'm going to be a dad," I stated. She clapped.<br>"Louder !" she instructed, raising her hands to her cheeks.  
>"I'm going to be a dad ,sis !, I'm gonna be a daddy !" I half shouted, amazed.<br>"Yeah you are bro" she shouted back, hugging me.

Bella POV

"Well uhh, it's all the same really. Except, you're uhh... you want sex alot. But uhh... That's just from my own experience." He mumbled and stuttered like Jims dad from American pie.  
>" So anything else ?" I smiled, putting him back under pressure.<br>" Yeah. Well, we hunt for you- like, you'll be surviving on blood. And of course human food,but about 3 or 4 times a week, you'll need to have a litre of the stuff." He sighed, smiling quickly afterwards. "Oh thank God, it's your mother." He breathed a sigh of relief and let her sit down. On his lap.  
>" What are we talking about ?" She smiled, the colour back in her face.<br>" Pregnancy side effects." I smiled, Carlisle sighing again.  
>" Oh. You have sex, food, morning sickness &amp; more sex. Ooooh ! Random moods." She said, brightly smiling. "See?" She laughed, pointing at her smile. Carlisle's hands were on Moms shoulders. Then her boobs- I tried not to look. She put her hands over his and set them on Bump. Emmett came over and tapped us all on the back.<br>"Come on. We're going to the Sky-thing." He smiled, taking my hand and leading me to Edward.

That night.

Carlisle POV  
>The hotel room was dark and Renee was just dozing on my chest. I heard muffled shouting and arguing coming from Luke.<br>" I've got this." I whispered, lifting her head and putting it gently onto my pillow.  
>" Fuck you ! You're not even family!" Bella screamed. I jolted as I opened up the door and walked down to Lukes room. I stood and listened for a while, Emmett and Rosalie collecting behind me.<br>" You're not my family! You're not even my sister! You're just a tag-along!" Luke yelled. Emmett barged past me and swung the door wide open.  
>" Enough ! Both of you !" He shouted and Rosalie jumped back. I sighed and patted her shoulder as she stepped inside. "What is going on here ?" Emmett took control, standing between both of them.<br>" Fuck your dad." Luke muttered, turning to face the window.  
>" You fucking brat !" Bella screamed, running full pelt towards Luke and tipping him over.<br>" Fucking cunt-bitch ! Get off me !" He bawled. They both growled and it turned into a proper fist fight. Footsteps grew closer to me at the door and Renee moved swiftly past me, attempting to pull Bella from Luke.  
>" Grow up ! Wether you like it or not- you guys are brother and sister ! You will just have to get used to it !" She practically screamed, pulling them from eachother. " Cool it !" She demanded.<p>

Bella and Luke glared at eachother with vengance in their eyes.  
>" Now I don't even want to know how the fuck this occured, but just make up ! Do you know what time it is ?" Alice screamed from behind me. Everybody nodded.<br>" Apologise to your sister." Renee said, looking at Luke and then Bella. He didn't move. She nudged him forward to Bella and he hugged her.  
>" Sorry." He sighed, tightly hugging her.<br>" And Bella ?" She smiled weakly. "Bella."  
>" Sorry, Luke." She sighed, patting his back and walking over to the bed. I sighed and watched everybody exit. Renee took y hand and grinned.<br>" Thank God for that. It's OK now." She sighed, my arm stretching around her back.  
>" Yeah. It's always them two ain't it ?" I laughed as we reached our room. I closed the door behind me and I didn't feel her around anywhere.<br>" Hey Carlisle ?" She whispered. I looked around and couldn't see in the pitch black.  
>" Yeah ?" I asked, feeling around the furniture.<br>" Turn the light on." She joked in that voice I loved. I raised my eyebrow and moved over to the bed, switching the bedside lamps on. She was there, her small, tiny bump was showing. "Look at this !" She squealed. I smiled and sat next to her, feeling the little bump about the size of a sugar-lump.  
>"Oh my God. It never gets old." I whispered, dipping my head to it. My nose brushed just against it and I heard faint snoring.<p>

I looked up at her and she was deeply asleep. So that was that. Renee, Bella and Julia were having kids. and Grand...Grandfather ! Oh my God ! Grandfather is not a good look for me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Next Day. 28 degrees !  
>5 pm.<br>Walking around the strip.  
>Emmett POV<p>

"Are they joining us anytime soon ?" Jasper pressed, his arm around Alices shoulder and his chin ontop of her head. Luke sighed and rolled his eyes at Jalice.  
>" Well yeah, if you want to be covered in stomach acid and bile." Carlisle smiled, slamming his hands into his pockets.<br>" Bella said that she would text." Edward muttered, kicking at the ground. Rosalie sighed and leaned against the parking meter, her large Gucci glasses covering about 80% of her face and the sun beating of her milky flesh. Her hair was up in the messiest bun possible and she was clad in a peach tank-top and white shorts. We all stopped and took breaths from the blazing heat that day. I couldn't blame most of the guys for having no shirts. Luke was the only one who was covered up in his thick black sweater.  
>" Hey guys? What are we doing today ? I mean the Pre-Wedding dinner is tomorrow and the wedding is on the Wednesday." I sighed, Edward jumping in.<br>" You can't let that go !" He almost argued. I stood back and Carlisle sighed heavily. " Just because there's no Bachelor parties ? You go in a strop!" He whined. We got into a large argument about it and Rosalie stepped in.  
>" Hey! Stop it! No parties. Just dinner. End of !" She said sternly. "And we're going to Cirque de Soleil at 9." She finished. Alice quivvered behind Jasper in fright and I was shocked at how loud she could talk. "Now, we are all hot and bothered-" She began.<br>" Glad you noticed, Rosalie." Jasper beamed, flexing his free bicep. Alice hit his shoulder and let Rosalie continue.  
>" And we need to remain calm in this damn heatwave." She finished.<p>

I nodded and we continued to walk to the large mall.  
>" This place better have Air Conditioning." Carlisle sighed from my side, his shirt tucked in his cargos.<br>" I know. It's too hot. I need cool air." Alice sighed, pulling her sunglasses to the top of her head. Jasper cleared his throat and she looked up at him in confusion.  
>" Your brain's swapped with Emmetts. You never stop thinking about sex. Always throwing Puns out there and being ever so modest." Carlisle laughed.<br>" Did you know the average male brain thinks about sex for 70% of the whole day?" I smiled at my knowledge.  
>" No. Not even funny. Swap back." Alice sighed, sadness in her voice. There was an odd silence and Carlisle spoke again.<br>" Really ? 70 that's not right." Carlisle doubted. I shook and suddenly felt really hyper. "You OK big guy ?" He asked, looking up at me. Jasper peered his eyes and smiled. Rosalie smiled brightly with Luke.  
>" Hey Emmett ? What's your opinion of Jasper ?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.<br>" Hey gay and sucks ass." I smiled. Jaser huffed from the side of me.  
>" Carlisle ?" She asked.<br>" Blonde, show off, English posh sex-addict. Like the Queen or King after a few bevvies." I laughed. Carlisle struggled for words.  
>" Alice ?"<br>" 5 foot something. I'm back Alice. You could leave tonight and meet me instead in the Cirque de Soleil bathrooms ?" I laughed. Rosalie groaned and I winked at her. Carlisle sighed and kept walking.

Carlisles phone rang and he parted from the herd. I sighed and we stopped. I wrapped my arm around Rosalie and she kissed the side of my head. " I love you Emmett." She whispered, going all soft on me for a moment.  
>" Rose. Are you alright ?" I laughed, kissing her full on and tickling her tongue with mine. She moaned with pleasure and Carlisle came back over.<br>" Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Luke. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Luke." He repeated with a large smile.  
>" Dad. You're creeping us out." Luke shivvered.<br>" You are looking at the new Head Doctor at Forks Community Hospital ER! I tell other doctors what to do for a change!" He laughed, jumping up and down like a little boy.  
>" Were you not already Head Doctor ?" Jasper asked in confusion. He shook his head and peered his eyes.<br>" I was 2nd in Cheif Doctor. This is like a million times better. Better pay. Better patients." He smirked.  
>" What does that mean ?" Bella asked, quickly approaching.<br>" Well, I get higher profile patients. Car accidents. Attempted murders. Not just people who fall from trees and splinter toes." He said, looking Bella right in the eye with a smile. "And! Best part! People come to me for conformation and to sign papers! Team Cullen !" He smiled.  
>" Good for you!" Alice giggled. He nodded and Bella gave him a hug.<br>" Ooooh ! How are you feeling ?" Edward asked Bella, about to join in on the cuddle.  
>" Nup. Nuh-uh !" She said, shooing him away. "And I'm fine now."<br>" And, uhhm. Renee. Hows she holdin' up ?" Carlisle asked.

Edward POV  
>"Well. She is not doing the best but decided she would get some air. " She said from behind us and walking into the group, clad in white short shorts, teal-blue flip flops and a thin cami top. A pair of large Dolce&amp;Gabbana sunglasses, almost matching Rosalies to finish the look off. Bella was in a fine white maxi dress with white wedge sandals, her back-long brown hair fluttering in the wind. Renee stood and leaned on Lukes shoulder, followed by a hug from him.<br>" Rey. Guess what ?" Carlisle began, Renee peeling from her son. "I got promoted. Yay !" He laughed. She smilled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>" Well done. Congratulations!" She smiled. "It's OK. I brushed my teeth twice and downed a bottle of Smints." She smiled, kissing him caringly. Bella groaned and moved toward me where I took her with open arms. Rosalie pounced on Emmett rousingly and Alice&amp;Jasper looked around aimlessly. Jasper done something to Alice and she turned with a sharp slap to his face. I held back and laugh and Bellas hand rested at my perfectly chisled 'V' area. I growled in the back of y throat and she looked up at me.<p>

Her perfect face. Perfect lips. Perfect eyes. Perfect Eyebrows. She tilted her head just the slightest and raised her eyebrow a little.  
>" Kiss me." She said, her lip twitching slightly. There was a slight pause between us both before I pressed my lips on hers, achingly. My eyes were tightly closed and my lips were almost tightly screwed. My hand tangled in her hair and she laughed. Several flashed went off at our sides and I flinched. We all looked at the people in jogging attire and cameras around their necks.<br>" What are you doing ?" Luke asked.  
>" It's tourism. The real Vegas." The leader smiled with such passion.<br>" Well it's creepy and un-natural." Renee argued, getting from her tiptoes back onto the red-hot sidewalk.  
>" Because that is natural ?" HE said, gesturing to Rosalie and Emmett who were climbing on eachother. Renee gritted her teeth and got their attention again. "Oooh that's good. Get her anger and violation in those photos." The leader said again. Flashes wentoff like Paparazzi and Renee flinched and stumbled.<p>

"Get outta here !" Alice chimed, shooing them off. Rosalie and Emmett flinched from eachothers company and looked at us with worry.  
>" You've been violated !" Carlisle laughed in a Games show voice.<br>" We'll send you these pictures ! What hotel you in ?" The leader smiled.  
>" The Bellagio. Just send them to Cullen at the desk. We'll get it fro there." I smiled, patting the bottom of Bellas back and my other hand on her stomach. They nodded and jogged up the street again. Renee sighed heavily and huched over a smidge suddenly. "Let's just skip the mall and go for dinner huh ?" She breathed out with a thin smile. She straightened up and laughed like nothing just happened. She took Carlisles hand and I took Bellas.<br>" There's a Steakhouse around here somewhere." Emmett boomed, Rosalie on his back with her legs around his stomach and her hands at his neck. "It's like you guys have never seen piggybacks." She laughed, kissing his head. Carlisle sighed and they walked infront together, followed by everybody else. Me and Bella waltzed at the back with Luke next to me.  
>" Hey. I was thinking about names- well name. Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen. " She smiled, leaning on my shoulder.<br>" Or visa versa, Bells. Carlie Renesmee Cullen." Luke joined.  
>" I liked Jamie for a boy or Grace for a girl but you know ?" I laughed, ,wrapping my arm around his back. She nodded and smiled up at me.<br>" I like those names." She laughed.

We were suddenly turning a corner and walking into a dimly lit restaurant, being sat at a large oaky table. it was 4 seats on each side and one seat at each end. I was near the top end and we all sat next to our other halfs. Mom was opposite me next to Carlisle and Rose&Emmett was next to them. Me and Bella had Alice&Jasper next to us and Luke was at the head of the table next to me and Mom. I had kind of got into the habit of calling Renee 'Mom' after hearing Bells calling her it repetativley. The waiter took our orders of drinks and Luke sighed. "What's the matter ?" Emmett asked, throwing a breadstick at him.  
>" I need sex." Luke almost wept beside me. I felt bad for the little guy. His 'lover' was in bed with a chick when he said he was gay. My heart went out to him.<br>" I'm getting sex and you're not-" He began, Rosalie jumping in again.  
>" Women are better. We have stronger thresh-holds for sex."She argued. I rolled my eyes and nibbled like a rabbit on a bit of bread as she droaned on.<br>" I don't think so, Rosalie." Carlisle sighed, attemting to end the conversation about it.  
>I propose a challenge." She smiled. I looked up like all the other guys at the table and listened.<br>" God. Not Rosalies challenges!" Alice groaned, hitting her head from the table.  
>" What kind of challenge ?" Carlisle asked, peering his eyes at the black tablecloth.<br>" We'll see what gender snaps first." She smiled, Renee shaking her head.  
>" No, no, no, no. I'm OK with them being superiour and reigning over us. Let them do what they please. Don't take sex away. I'll ruin it for all you feminists at this table." She whined, spinning the icy water in her wine glass.<br>" Rose does have a point here. I was called a sex-addict today. We men can go without sex for... Lets say 2 weeks. " Carlisle smiled, raising his beer bottle, followed by all the men who cleared their throats and thought long and hard about it.

" The rules are: No sex- we'll be able to smell. People of our kind has that kind of scent Renee. Bella. Luke." Rosalie smiled, Renee snapping from her daydream. "No making out. No going down on eachother. No 'Outer-course' really." She said smiling at Renee pleasantly. Renee raised her eyebrow and everybody nodded.  
>" We know what you talk about in those classes. Aaaaaand what you think outside the classes during lunch hours and sleeping hours. Filthy ! Tsk Tsk." I laughed, drinking my beer with a smile. She looked at me then Carlisle who raised his hands in surrender.<br>" He reads minds. Not me. I don't breath a word of it." He said, slowly lowering his hands.  
>" Stay the Hell out of my head. The deeper you go into my mind, the higher chance of you rolling about in a corner sucking your thumb with fright !" She warned.<br>" So we need to go 2 weeks without Roses ridonkulous Weekdays ?" Emmett said, his voice cracking. Everybody shuddered and Renee nodded at him with sadness and he rested his head on the table.  
>" Can you touch ?" Bella asked, pressing her fingertips just above her chest and then one hand to the side of her hips indicating Buttocks. She nodded and Emmett sighed.<br>" 2 long weeks without- I'm not even going to say it. Not a thing one English Gentleman should say in public. Mucky." Carlisle smirked, looking at the ceiling.  
>" $10 says the women snap first." Jasper drolled, putting $10 on the table.<br>" $10 says the guys go first." Bella smiled, slamming her $10 down ontop of his. Suddenly, after the money was placed down, everything turned sexual. The groups erotic fantasies came to life infront of them. Hallucinations and daydreams meddled with the real world. When Bella placed her hair behind her ear, the way her hand rested on her lap afterwards made me a different kind of Edward. For the sex-addict of the group, Carlisle was holding up well, acting nonchalant like he would at work or in his office. Renee turned her plate several times and stood up from the table. "Excuse me." She smiled, walking to the ladies. She was followed by Alice who was clenching her fists. Jasper sat, tapping his steak-knife off the edge of the table and The Waiter came over to us.

"What can I get you ?" He smiled, a notepad and pen in his hand. Emmett went first with his order and Rosalies. Then Jasper with Alices and Carlisle with Renees. Bella ordered for herself. I ordered the same as the other guys. Extremley rare steak with salad :)  
>" What have I done ?" Carlisle exclaimed, hanging his head and screwing his eyes shut.<br>" Woah. Alice moment. Tantrum time !" Emmett laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Later that night. 2 am  
>Everybody's pretty bummed.<p>

Renee POV

*Dream/Fantasy* (Basically how she wants Halloween Night to go)  
><strong>Halloween night. Full moon.<br>The Cullen house is full of party-goers.  
>Carlisles room is dimly lit and the balcony, french-doors are wide open. The white voiles are blowing inwards with the evening breeze.<br>Renee's costume is loosely based on Juno. :)  
>Carlisle's in his work clothes.<br>**_  
>I moaned for more. I yearned for more. My back arched and his fingertips traced up and down my spine. It tingled. Music was blasting downstairs and it was very muffled up in Carlisles room.<br>" Happy Halloween I'm guessing." He breathed, slowly kissing from my throat to my chest. I nodded, moving my hands from my sides, into the pillows on eitherside of me. This was the hottest make-out session ever.  
>" Uh huh !" I whispered. "Oh... Oh- Carlisle... Nuh !" I rasped out as he kissed my medium sized bump and pressed his fingers gently into my back. Everything was so, so firey. His breath moved to my throat again and he thrusted. Deep. It was like something out of those Perfume adverts.<br>" Oh my God. You're so good." He smiled, crushing his lips to mine. I moaned and groaned and my legs wrapped around his still clothed back.  
>"Oh my…Carlisle! Oh…OH!" I panted, my heels digging into the back of his thighs, urging him on again. I quietly giggled and smiled. "Oh honey, you feel…oh…so good." He wrapped his hands around my neck to bring me to a kiss, which sped my gentle grinding. " Carlisle! Don't stop !" Escaped my lips and throat."So Deep ! Uh...Oh! "I moaned, my body getting hotter under his icy person. I bit my bottom lip and he brushed his nose against mine delicatley. He smirked and growled.<br>" So dirty aren't you? And you're all-" HE began before getting cut off.  
>" Mine !" I said with a smiled and a nodded and something snapped. I looked at him eagerly and he said nothing. "You broke something. A bone. My bones ?" I laughed, adreniline rushing through my body suddenly. My eyelashes batted just to tease him and he sighed.<br>" The bed. One of the posters." He smiled. He thrusted into me after a brief pause and I let out a breath.  
>"Renny-" He rasped out, hanging his head, forcing him to push deeper into me than I imagined. He kept pressing into me with the confidence he exhibited during any patient in the ER, each movement a powerful, sound and movement and friction and feeling. <em>

_"Come for me! Please !" I breathed, feeling his body under all his clothes. He shook his head and I kissed him gently, allowing him to calm, de-tense and let go. It didn't work. I was flipped ontop and he smiled.  
>" You first." He warned with his hand about to pull my jet-straight hair from the bobble. I took one of my hands from his chest and placed it ontop of the one at my hair. He looked at me with confusion and I shook my head, moving both his hands to my chest. I smiled at him and attacked his mouth with mine. I felt my thighs tremble-<em>

_*End of Dream/Fantasy*_

I woke up suddenly and nudged Carlisle to wake him up. damn deal was messing with me & 2. I had major news I just had to tell.  
>" Carlisle ! Hey ! Wake up !" I almost shouted. He groaned and rolled over. HE raised his eyebrow with his eyes still closed.<br>" What ? I was having a good dream. It was Halloween. Yay!" He smiled. I let out a sigh and he opened his eyes.  
>" That's so weird. Me too... Anyway. Epiphany. Major !" I changed the subject, springing from the bed and goingover to the large draped window.<br>" Explain." He hoarsley said, clearing his throat quickly afterward. I thought it over and over before I spoke to him. I turned and sighed.  
>" Somebody fucked Julie." I gritted my teeth. He took my hand and I slipped back onto the bed. He patted my arm and smiled with a generous nod.<br>" Renee. Hon. When a guy loves a woman-" He began. I stopped him and shook my head. He peered his eyes and smiled.  
>" I know. Jee I know. I sat next to Jasper in Bio. He's not shy. ANYWAY! Off topic again." I said, picking at the bedsheets. " Not a human like Reidy. When she met me at the hospital. She was massive and was only around 2 or 3 or 4 months. But huge !" I exclaimed, going all Sherlock on this.<p>

" And ? Who- don't answer that. " He shyed. My suspitions grew at his action. Looking down and not at me.  
>" Was it you ?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking at him with doubt.<br>" Me ? You really think it was me ? Seriously ?" He exclaimed, moving back over to his pillow. I shook my head and ground my back teeth together making his attention swing towards me.  
>" Well- No! I'm just making sure. You're so panicky sometimes."<br>" But you did ask 'Was it you'" He forewarned, turning and going back to sleep. "This is none of our business anyway." He sighed. "I didn't !" He said, turning to face me. I nodded and smiled.  
>" I don't want anybody getting hurt though. I- You know what. Fine." I sighed, lying on the bed next to him.<br>" Right now, I would give you a kiss." He said, lying on his stomach with his hands under his pillow. I nodded and rested my head just above his.  
>" She didn't say anything about- wait she did. Hmm." I began, trailing into deep thought.<br>" It's unbearable." He growled at me. I looked at him with peered eyes and hormones running high in my body.  
>" Indeeds, but I bet by tomorrow night, Rosalie and Emmett would of broke the bet." I said, snuggling into the pillow and looking at him. He took my hand and kissed it gently. He let out a sigh and kissed my forehead gently.<br>" Good night. I love you." Carlisle smiled, still holding my hand as our eyes closed and began to dream again.

A couple of hours later.  
>Breakfast time- 10 am.<p>

Jasper POV  
>Alice rolled over to face me, her nighty extremley low on her chest which was pushed together when she was on her side. My mouth watered at the sight of her. The sunlight was bouncing off all the white furniture in the room. Alice moaned and curied into the pillow, her chest assets even closer and larger in veiw. A large knock was heard at the door and I jumped with fear.<br>" It's open !" I shouted, inviting them in. Emmett entered and tilted his head at us in bed. I covered my long, pale, fine-haired legs and held back a cringe. "What can I do you for ?" I asked.  
>" I'm not coping ! I can't do this anymore. I can't. I was at the breakfast place with everybody and there was an array of melons on the table- I am ashamed!" He sighed, throwing his head and shoulders heavily onto the matress.<br>" I'm sorry. Are you saying, that a Canteloupe, Water and Honeydew Melons turned you on ?" I laughed, Alice resting ontop of my torso this time. He groaned and stood back up. " You sick fuck !" I breathed. Alice awoke and looked at Emmett who was biting his thumb.  
>" And to make it worse- It's so hot out the girls aren't wearing shirts !" He wept, hiding his face on the wooden beam.<br>" Short shorts ?" I asked, oblivious to Alices confused expression.  
>" Yup. And guess what ?" He sighed.<p>

I got up from the bed and Alice copied, going to the bathroom first.  
>" You know Chefs jugs ?" He said, imitating breasts. I thought and raised my eyebrow.<br>" What ones Chef ?"  
>" Renn." He stated. I rolled my eyes and he chortled. " Well, they're like Octomoms compared to yesterdays ! Talk about Feed the World !" Emmett sighed, bringing his hands out to imitate huge boobs. My jaw fell and I tightly screwed my eyes closed.<br>" That's so gross you would say that !. And for starters: That is my step-mother, my friend and my biology partner !" I exclaimed. Then it hit me. "What about Bellas?" I asked. He shook his head and laughed.  
>" You guys are sick !" Alice said from the bathroom door with her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "Euugh !" She groaned, locking the bathroom door. I bowed my head and shook it.<br>" I'm a sick sick man." Somebody said from outside the room. Footsteps approached and entered. It was Carlisle. "I can't do it ! I can't !" He sighed, hitting his head from Emmetts bicep. " At breakfast ! Don't sit me across from her !" He sighed.

"Why ? Octomom too intimidating ?" Emmett asked, looking down at him.  
>" OctoMom ?" He repeated. Emmett nodded and done the chest thing with his hands. Carlisle growled and hit his shoulder with barely any force.<br>" What's up with sitting across such luxury- Our friend: Pregnant boobs ?" I asked. He shook his head and screwed up his eyes.  
>" I can't have them !" He exclaimed. I shuddered and Alice walked in.<br>" Not you too !" She whined. He nodded and I looked at Alice.  
>" Can you touch your bellybutton with your elbows Hon ?" I asked, enticing her in. She nodded and tried it, her breasts almost bulging from her tank top. Carlisle was turned away but Emmett was watching. My mouth watered and she looked at me.<br>" What- Jasper !" She squealed, her face hiding from me. I laughed and went over the other side of the bed to her.  
>" I'm gonna go have breakfast. Let's leave them to it Emmett. Men need sex more than women." Carlisle said, shooing himself and Emmett out.<br>" Let's skip breakfast, huh ?" I smirked. She nodded and passionatley kissed me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Her hands entwined the back of my hair and she moaned as I dropped her onto the bed, climbing ontop of her.

Carlisle POV (Again)

I had my head in my hands, looking at the panneled floor below me.  
>" Hey. Carlisle. What's the matter ?" Renee asked from across the table. I looked up then looked right back down again.<br>" Nothin'. Men can't go longer than 48 hours." I sighed. I lifted my head and looked at her eyes. Just her eyes.  
>" Who folded ?" She smiled, ignoring the Family Guy Surfing Bird ringtone from her phone. Edward was next to her, jammin' and rockin' out.<br>" _Bah bah bah, oohm mah mow mow, bah bah oohm mow mow mow_" Edward said, a mouthful of bacon. She stood from the table and took the call. I continued the song in my head and looked back at my empty plate. " What's up Carlisle ?" Bella asked, patting my shoulder. I just laughed and looked up at her.  
>" Nothin'. Don't worry about it." I smiled. Renee returned to the table and smiled brightly at me. I raised my eyebrow at her and she spoke.<br>" I'm so proud of you! You totally deserve it." She grinned at me. I had an innocent look on my face.  
>" What's going on !" I asked. "Who was on the phone?"<br>" Your boss." She smiled. _Oh Yay (!) _I said to myself.

" Remember when you went away ?" She began. I nodded and gritted my teeth at that. " Well, when you proffesered- That's not even a word. What was I saying ?" She asked. I went to speak.  
>" What have I done ?"<br>"Got it now! They monitored you during that period of time. And they have concluded that you deserve this award and that promotion! You... Have to attend an Awards Ceremony. A speech and all sorts. Bravo !" She smiled. I let out a sigh of relief and quizzed her.  
>" I have to say something ! I can't do speeches !" I said in a panicky tone. She nodded and walked over to me.<br>" Just think of them in their underwear." Edward cut in from the side. Renee sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.  
>" You're allowed your family since it's such a big thing." She said, kissing the top of my ear before standing up straight. I gasped with shock and smiled. "Wow ! I know right !" She laughed, walking back to her seat and eating her pancakes.<br>" We'll get you working on that speech. The award thing isn't until the 20th which is next week I think." She laughed, wiping some of th ehoney from her rosey red lips.  
>" Yeah, next Thursday." Rosalie smiled, pushing her empty plate away from her on the table.<p>

*A Few days later. Back in Forks.  
>There was an argument.*<p>

Renee POV  
>There was stale conversation at the table before I left for work. I just picked up my stuff and drove to work, my scrubs suddenly getting tighter. Carlisle had been acting funny the whole week after Bella and Edwards Wedding Ceremony. We had all given up talking to him. He just sat at the coffee table and wrote stuff down. Took it to work with him. And come home with more scribbling. That has been his cycle. Julias getting close to having the half-breed baby Reid doesn't know about.<p>

Carlisle POV

I watched her (Esme) leave. She just left. I can replay the day in my mind. My wife. Well ex-wife Esme. She just left. Said if anyone asked, say she was dead. It hurts to say it knowing shes alive out there somewhere. I don't know if she loves me anymore. Somewhere in me I do. I love Renee with all my heart but Esme still has a place in there.  
>"Carlisle. Hm. Can I have a word ?" Alice asked ,knocking on my office door since today was my day off.<br>"Sure, my dear. What can I do for you ?" I asked. She smiled sadly, sitting infront of me..  
>"I had a vision" She started, her voice almost a growl. I leant back in my seat ready to listen to her, "Esme came back,"<br>"Why ?" I asked. She growled under her breath.  
>"She wants you back" She replied. I sighed.<br>"Well that isn't going to happen. " I stated. She raised her eyebrow, running from the room. I sat back, sighing even louder. It turned into a hiss. Into a growl. I threw my computer straight at the wall.

"Woah ! What the hell !" Luke shouted, coming to the door. I was breathing heavily. Jasper and Emmett stood beside him, both looking worried,  
>"What the fuck man ?" Emmett asked, picking up the remains of my computers. I cringed away falling to my knees.<br>"Jasper ! Knock it off !" I growled. He held up his hands in surrender,  
>"I'm not doing anything" He snapped. Emmett hauled him out the room before another fight happened.<br>"I'm sorry Jasper !" I shouted. I heard a growl and I shut up.  
>"Well done Carlisle, he was only here to help and you cocked that up" Luke stated. I raised an eyebrow,<br>"Carlisle ?" I asked.  
>"Yes that is your name right ?" he asked grinning. i scowled.<br>"And you can wipe that grin off your face" I growled hi sgrin fell.

"Excuse me ?" Bella asked from the door. I rolled my eyes. "Dont talk to my brother like that !"  
>"Says the one who said he wasn't her brother !" I snapped.<br>"Lay off Carlisle !" Edward warned, coming into the room.  
>"Why don't you just leave me alone ?" I asked.<br>"We're worried" Alice replied waltzing over.  
>"No your being nosey !" I shouted.<br>"Man I will fuck your face up if you talk to her like that again !" Jasper growled. Alice grasped onto his arm tightly.  
>"Oh please, your all talk and no brains !" I snapped. Jasper hissed at me, trying to swing for me but Alice moved in the way making him stop.<br>"Talk to him like that and I'll fuck up your face !" Alice and Rosalie warned in unison.  
>"Leave !" They all hissed at me. I sighed, throwing myself out the window, hoping to hit the grass.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

_**(AN: Basically, to catch you up: Alice had a vision about Esme and getting back together with him. He went after Esme and it all kicked off. Renee and Carlisle had a massive fight because she saw him kissing Esme in his office. They talked in the parking lot, in the rain and she just drove off. Before the Car-Part confrontation- Esme threatened Carlisle with telling Charlie all about their affair :(. Renee and Carlisle are in seperate houses and there's mibbs a divorce in here somewhere.) **_

Alice POV  
>Relaxing at the Cullen house with Jasper and the crew.<p>

"I hope they've patched it up." I sighed, snuggling into Jaspers shoulder. Rosalie was flicking through channels and eventually found a movie to watch before bed.  
>" Me too. It's getting late and nobody's called." Bella sighed, focussing her veiws outside. " God knows what's happened." She almost wept, leaning on the back of the couch. A cars breaks squeaked outfront and the front door slammed open. Jasper turned with fury and I just calmed him.<br>" Easy." I warned. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at me.  
>" Hey, Carlisle. Sorry for earlier." Emmett and Luke began, Luke calling him Dad now. I turned and Carlisle was walking profile towards the stairs, not showing his face or emotion.<br>" It's fine." He sighed, dropping everything at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't even think about it, Jasper." Carlisle suddenly stopped, knelt down on the stairs and sat right next to the wall. He had his knees at his chest and the left side of his face away from our veiw. Rosalie got from her space and went over to him, who was now messing around with his Blackberry. "Hey guys? I'm thinking of getting an I-phone. What do you think ?" He asked with a sniff and a sigh. We all nodded and smiled, looking at eachother with confusion. Rosalie settled next to him and spoke quietly.

"Is he alright ?" Jasper and Edward asked, switching the TV off altogether. I bowed my head and Luke sat infront of me.  
>" What did you guys talk about ?" He pressed. I shook my head and Emmett ground his teeth together.<br>" Well... I... We... Esme wanted him back. It was a vision." I defended, getting up from the couch and walking to the refridgerator.  
>" So, your vision started all this ?" Bella said, following up behind me. I doubted and no words came out my mouth.<br>" Well if I hadn't of brought it up, she would of came here and taken him either way !" I argued, pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge. She rolled her eyes and flicked the top of my head. "Did you just flick me ?" I asked. She nodded and done it again. I put the bottle firmly down on the counter and flicked her back 10x harder. She pnched my arm and I repeated. We were all of a sudden in a massive cat-fight with the guys trying to tear us from eachother. I growled and kicked. She screamed and fell against the island. "Quits ?" I asked. She just nodded and went back into the living room with Edward and Emmett. I turned violently to the bottle of wine again and Jasper was blocking it.  
>" Move." I told him pushing his muscly body out of the way and pulling the cork from the top.<br>" I'm not having another Christmas with this Alice." Jasper sighed. I growled and shooed him away as I pulled a huge glass from the cupboard.  
>"Can I get the phone in here please?" Rose asked from the stairs. Nobody answered and she asked 10x louder. "Phone !" She shouted.<p>

Renee POV  
>" I don't know Tommy ! I don't know !" I wept, kneeling infront of the couch, my arms ontop eachother. He shook his head and sipped his wine.<br>" Look. It's only a guy." He informed. I looked up at him in the lounger and he raised his hands.  
>" It's not just some guy. It is my husband and a ginger short-stack !" I warned, tears streaming.<br>"I woke the beast.". I nodded and stood up, walking over to the kitchen. He followed after and propped himself up on the counter. "Have some wine. Relax." Tom smiled, nudging me as I leaned over the sink, a storm brewing in my brain. And my stomach.  
>" I can't drink, Tom. You keep forgetting." I laughed, clenching my jaw and going for the fridge.<br>" Ahh. That's right. " He joined, answering the phone as it rung. "Hello?" He asked. "Yeah she's around." He smiled, handing me the phone as I pulled out a water bottle.  
>" Hello ?" I asked, cracking the seal on the top of the bottle.<br>" Renny ! Renny! It's happening! I'm having the baby !" She screamed down the phone. I pushed my eyebrows together and peered my eyes.  
>" Bella? Is this you ?" I teased, going to the front door and grabbing my car keys. " I gotta leave you, Tom. I'll be back later. Julie's having a baby." I shouted to him before I closed the front door.<p>

I had left the phone in the house and I unlocked my car door really quick. My baby sister was having a baby. I was finally going to be an auntie. But my brain still couldn't get around Carlisle betraying me. My own husband. I was suddenly growing angry again. I powered down the road and took the route to her house. My hands gripped the wheel and I sharply came to a turning. I could take the long route and go past The Cullen place which would build up my emotions more or just go the simple countryside way. My car was turning for the shorter way when something zoomed past me. The car. At least a thousand miles an hour. I hesitated but sped down the country road. Nerves built in my stomach and I couldn't sit still in my seat. I focussed on the white stripes appearing and disappearing infront of my eyes. I began to look into the late, deep orange sunset when a little brown figure appeared at the hood of my car a few feet away. I swerved and lost control of the car. "What is it with me and cars ?" I screamed as I missed the deer but ended up in a thick vision of forest. " God damn !" I screamed, taking my keys from the exhaust and grabbing my bag from the passenger seat. I am the worlds worst pregnant driver. I stepped out into the dirt and was sorry I didn't bring a jacket. The deer was moving towards me slowly and I locked the car before walking towards it. It suddenly stopped and nibbled at some grass. I tiptoed towards it and my fingers resting in its fur. A way of appologising for almost killing it. "Sorry deary. Sorry." I whispered, before my feet began to pick up the pace down the road. I only had a few blocks before her quite little bungalow in the Seattle suburbs. A cauldesac and everything. A little park too.

My feet were swollen and agony inside these damn tennis shoes. I was almost crying with pain but I arrived eventually about 40 minutes after the call. My breathing was heavy and I pushed myself for the next few feet. I chapped heavily on the door and she opened the door in a bathing suit. Her hair wrapped up in a bun, some gingery stragly bits at the back and on her cheeks.  
>" Hey, hon. Sorry I'm late. Why aren't you in the hospital ?" I wheezed, leaning on the pale blue wall. She shook her head and pulled me into the toasty warm house, heating me thoroughly. "Honey, where's Reid?" I asked, looking around the living room.<br>" He left. I scared him off with the whole half-breed." She whined, dipping back into the birth-pool. I knelt next to her and held her hand.  
>" Sweetie, what would you of done if I hadn't answered the phone. Would you of done this yourself ?" I asked, brushing the hair behind her ears.<br>" Carried myself to the hospital... Oooooh!" She groaned, gripping my hand. I nodded and thought.  
>" How far between are these contractions ?" I asked, clearing my throat and wiping the top of her head. She panted and shook her head.<br>" About 10 minutes, but they're so bad !" She sighed. I sighed and stood up, pulling her up with me. "What are you doing ?" She breathed through the rough contraction.  
>" We have time for the hospital. Come on. Car keys." I demanded, helping her from the pool onto the carpet. "Where are they ?" I asked. She turned to the couch and flipped the cushions from it. She threw the keys back to me and I thankfully caught it. " 'Mon. We're going." I said, gently walking her over to the front door.<p>

At the hospital.  
>50 minutes later.<p>

Renee POV again  
>I paced outside her semi-private delivery room, still in my scrubs. Another woman was in there, screaming the whole place down. I wrung my hands until I heard bones crack. She was rushed to theatre for an emergency caesarean. I was so scared for my little baby sister. My lips trembled when I thought the worst for her and her baby. The place was quiet for this time of night. Only a few births happening. Especially the one in room behind me. I leaned against the ward wall, sleep deprived. My brain wouldn't budge that I would have a little neice or nephew. I couldn't contain my happiness. I closed my eyes over and put my hands over my face, sighing heavily into them. "Are you alright ?" He asked, scaring me into jumping. I dropped my hands and looked at him.<br>" Hug." I said, wrapping my arms around his back. My tears fell and he hugged me back tighter. "I'm so scared !" I wept. "I'm sorry. I really, really am !" I said pulling from him to look at his face. "What happened to you ?" I exclaimed, feeling the side of his cheek.

" Esme set Charlie on me- Rabid! We're sorted though. Well he sorted it- not important." He laughed, kissing the top of my head." I'm not calling the cops... Ever." He joked. I smiled and saw Julia coming back down the hall.  
>" Oh my, God. Be cool." I said, standing next to him. "Hey sweetie !" I smiled at her, us both walking back into the quieter room.<br>" Where- uhh, where's the heartbreaker ?" Carlisle smiled proudly. She just laughed and shook her head, breaking down in tears.  
>" He's having blood tests !" She wailed, covering her face. "He was born with... Diabetes ! I got tested ! I have diabetes !" She cried. I jolted and sat next to her on the bed, giving her the buggest cuddle ever.<br>" Honey." I sighed, kissing the side of her head.  
>" Will he be alright, Jules ?" Carlisle asked standing on the other side of her. Her midwife walked back in with the tiniest little bundle of joy.<br>" He's alright. If we get you on Insulin, he'll be getting the Insulin when you feed. " She informed, handing Julia to me as she set her arm up to an IV. We both stood at the foot of her bed and smiled brightly at the little tiny doll-like baby.  
>"Have you told Simon that you were pregnant? At all ?" I asked. She just shook her head and smiled.<br>" He would go nuts. I've never told him stuff like that. What about you?" She said, flinching as the needle pricked her. I shrugged, hesitated and shook my head.  
>" Not in a billion years would I tell him." I laughed.<p>

" Hm, Julia. Could I ask you a little question ?" I smiled, gently handing the little boy over to Carlisle. She nodded and patted the space at her side, inviting me over. I smiled and brushed her cheek. "Honey, who's the daddy?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.  
>" Oh, it's definetley the gay one." She smiled, leaning back. I hesitated and cleared my throat.<br>" Jasper ?" Carlisle questioned. "Luke ? Jacob ? This really isn't my strong suit." He laughed.  
>" Why does everybody think Jacob is gay ?" I asked with a smile.<br>" Not Jake. The thin, quiffy one." She said.  
>" Am I in the right hospital ?" Reid asked from the door. We all turned and he had a goofy smile on his face. He slowly walked in, avoiding Carlisle completley.<br>" He wont bite." I laughed walking over to him and letting Reid sit next to Julia. I held back a laugh and he popped back to life.  
>" Here's your baby." Carlisle smiled, handing the baby back to Julia. "We'll leave you alone." He smiled, taking my hand and walking outside to the ward with me.<p>

Bella POV  
>I sat in the corner of the wrong couch, cracking my knuckles.<br>" What if they're having another big fight !" I said, breaking the sick sick silence. Nobody said anything.  
>" Get a fucking room !" Alice snapped at Rosalie&amp;Emmet. I flinched into the couch cushion and took a breath.<br>" Alice. Please just calm down. None of this is your fault" I smiled, hoping to make truce. She nodded and put her hands on her denim covered hips.  
>" WHERE IS HE ?" Somebody growled from the hall. "Where is the prissy boy ?" He yelled coming into the living-room. Reid was standing there with his sleeves rolled up and his hands in a fist like shape.<br>" Don't talk about my brother that way." Emmett warned, snapping from Rosalie.  
>" Not Luke. Edward !" HE growled.<br>" Oh. Talk about him whatever way you want." Alice smiled, rocking back and forth on her heels. Edward came out of the kitchen, his mouth full of chips and dip.  
>" Hey guys? Is the dip out of date? It tastes a bit more... Tangy" He laughed, swallowing and smiling at Reid.<br>" How can we help you ?" I asked, confused.  
>" Edward got my Julia pregnant !" He shouted, Edward taking a few steps back.<p>

My jaw dropped and my eyebrows raised.  
>" You slept with my aunt !" I screamed, hitting his shoulder so hard.<br>" You wern't puttin' out, so-" HE shrugged, infuriating me.  
>" Get out." I warned, pointing to the door. He went to speak.<br>" It's technically my place. You can't just kick me out." He shouted. I shook my head and Emmett&Jasper were already on it. Emmett had Edward over his shoulder and Jasper had his Apple-laptop.  
>" What are you doing with that ?" He asked with fear.<br>" I'm going to kill you with it !" Jasper laughed. " Be back soon guys." He said before locking the front door. The back door closed and Renee and Carlisle walked in.  
>" He slept with Auntie Julia !" I screamed, looking at Mom with tears. She nodded and came over to me with open arms.<br>" Oh, honey. I know. I know. I just found out today too." She sighed.  
>" Where's my laptop ?" Carlisle asked. I looked up in disbelief.<br>" Jaspers killing Edward with it- I'll go switch them." Rosalie smiled, grabbing Edwards old, dingy, grey one. Mom rubbed my back and still hugged me. " Carlisle. I'm afraid it's too late. I'm sorry." She said like a coroner. He raised his hand to his mouth and heavily sighed.  
>" Oh my God. I guess it's OK. It's all saved on 4 seperate pen-drives." He smiled. "Wanna go watch ?" He asked, racing over to the large glass pane next to the front door.<br>"What a child." Mom sighed, taking my hand and walking over with me.

Later on that night.  
>Everybody has Chinese food.<br>Edwards at Renees with the dog.

Jasper POV  
>I couldn't eat my food properly. The little bitch fought back after the laptop smashed his head up. Alice patted my shoulder everytime I flinched.<br>" OK. If you guys had to choose, who would you be out of the cast of F.R.I.E.N.D.S ?" Renee asked, gulping down an icy bottle of water. "Emmett? Why don't you start ?" She smiled.  
>" Joey. 'Cause I'm awesome !" He laughed, nudging Bella with a smirk.<br>" Rachel. I have awesome hair !" Bella giggled, flicking it over her shoulder as she drank. I nodded and Alice went next.  
>" Monica. 'Cause I'm so organized !" She grinned, twirling one of my curls around her finger. I grinned and turned to face her.<br>" Then I'm Chandler, baby." I smirked, kissing her gently. I set my Chinese down and moved my hands behind her neck, clasping them when they met. She moaned and we leaned back into the back of the couch.  
>" So ! Rosalie, what about you ?" Carlisle laughed. I snapped back up and picked up my food again.<br>" I would be Pheebs. I have the hair. Personality." She smiled, clearing her throat. There was an odd pause and it finally broke a few minutes later.

"I'm having Thanksgiving this year... Oh, yeah !" Renee smiled. She cocked her head to the side and set her food back on the table. Carlisle looked at her and shook his head, pulling out his phone. "I didn't make it more awkward, hon." She sighed. They all got into a big conversation about what would happen and what they would all eat. Meanwhile, I done some discussing/ messing of my own. I looked at Alice when she was deep in conversation, manipulating her emotions. I peered my eyes as I stared into her black, spiky hair. Folding her emotions over and over, eventually grabbing her attention. She smiled at me and her hand rested on my knee. It was working. She snuggled up next to me and her hand slowly got to my mid-thigh. She stopped and kissed my cracked jaw.  
>" OK, well, it looks like we're gonna hit the sack. It's quite late." Alice smiled, standing from the couch. She took my hand and I smiled brightly.<br>" Uhh... It's 9:30. You're gonna have sex. Why hide it ?" Renee smiled.  
>" Because you hide it don't you (!)" Emmett smiled, nudging her.<br>" No I don't. I'm not secretive about that stuff, unlike these two here." She pressed. Alice smiled sarcastically then laughed.  
>" Night you guys." I said, following her upstairs.<p>

Carlisle POV  
>I collected all the containers and carried them outside to our recycling, reflecting on the days events. The bracing night air hit me and there was frost on some of the leaves of the trees. The lid of the recycling slammed shut, just missing my fingers before I walked back inside. I could give into temptation and have a cigarette or get warmed back up. Either way, I stopped and turned, looking at the clear Forks sky. All the stars out. The moon too. No clouds in the way. I slammed my hands into my trouser pockets and they caught my eye. She was standing in the centre of them. That purple dress around her like earlier on. The guys were behind her, all their black hoods up and chains around their neck. Aro looked at me, his red eyes peered. He showed his teeth and snarled. I flinched and stumbled backwards into the house. "What's the matter ?" Renee asked from the sink. I shook my head and turned to her.<br>" Nothing. I thought I saw something." I smiled weakly. I turned and looked back outside. Nothing. She nodded and came over to me.  
>" Honey. I think you're tired." She said, smiling gently. I shook my head and pressed my lips together.<br>" We're really having a conversation, aren't we ?" I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." I smiled, moving from her over to the phone by the stairs.

A Couple of minutes later.

"OK thanks for warning us in advance." I smiled.  
>"No problem, Cullen." Marcus laughed, hanging up quickly. I nodded and put the phone back onto the wall.<br>" Hey guys. We have to talk. Edward and Esmes out to get us- More like me and Bella but you know. Humour me here." I smiled, sitting next to Emmett.  
>" OK, one question though, dude." Emmett started. I nodded. "Are the wolves getting involved ?" He asked. I peered my eyes and nodded.<br>" Uhh, probablly." I said, smiling at him. He sighed and nodded.  
>" Fine. JASPER ! GET YOUR RANDY ASS DOWN HERE ! IT'S IMPORTANT !" He yelled, making me jump. And almost deaf. There was some stumbling and falling before he was jumping down the stairs, fixing his clothes.<br>" I'll go contact Billy." Rosalie said, going towards the phone.  
>" We need you !" I laughed. "Or we're gonna die." I sighed, putting my head into my hands.<br>" You wont die..." Renee began. We all looked at her and she stopped. "OK you will ?" She tried to make it better. She just shrugged and slouched on the couch. "I don't know what to say. When somebody's out to get you; you attack and kill. We just bitch about them behind their backs. " She laughed, amusing herself.  
>" Oh, hey. I do that too !" Alice beamed from the top of the stairs. She pranced down them with a smile and talked Renee through what would happen.<br>" Oh you're gonna die !" She said, giving a thumbs up. I stood up and shook my head.  
>" We're quite good fighters ! We can fight good when we want too !" I defended. Jasper snorted and crossed his arms. "We can !" I protested.<br>" Nobody's saying you can't, sweetie. You alone could take down the Texas Cavalry- wait... Nevermind." She shyed.  
>"Billy thinks we would be able to meet tonight. Usual place at 10." Rosalie said, hanging up the phone.<br>" Should we bring flowers ?" Emmett laughed.  
>" Maybe chocolates." Alice joined. I laughed and grabbed my coat from the back of the couch.<br>" Let's train !" I said sarcastically, grabbing my car keys.

At the large feild.  
>It's just the Cullens. And Bella. And Renee.<p>

Renee POV  
>I sat on the hood of the jeep, playing around with my tennis shoes. Waiting for wolves.<br>" You know. I've never seen wolves in my life. Like ever !" I laughed randomly, breaking their concentration from the forest sounds.  
>" You were amazed when you saw Emmett use a dishwasher." Jasper sighed with a smile. I nodded. "Oh my God. They got bigger !" He exclaimed, stepping back a little.<br>" Guys, where am I- awwwwwwwwww! Look at them ! They're so adorable." I squealed, looking at their big eyes and little ears. Carlisle turned and looked at me with disbelief. "What ? They're the boy version of Penny ! So adorable !" I giggled. HE shook his head and turned. "You're so lucky (!) " Rosalie said to him. He turned and smiled.  
>" Yes. I now have two people I want to battle tonight. You. And Frizzpants !" HE sighed, turning to see the wolves up close. I rolled my eyes and watched Carlisle talk to them. I just sat with Bella, talking about if they use dog shampoo in the shower or just regular.<br>" Apple ?" I suggested. She shook her head in disagreement.  
>" Nah. I think they use manderin. " She giggled. Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "Emmett. Come'ere." She smiled, gesturing to him coming over.<br>" What's up ?" He asked.  
>" Will we ever need to be involved ?" I smiled, playing around with my fingers. He nodded.<br>" Well, they need time to build up and army, that'll take about 6/7 months. You guys will need to get involved. It's dangerous but we need all the help we can get." He smiled kissing both our heads.  
>" Wait ! So we also train tonight ?" Bella asked. He nodded with a smile.<br>" But we'll go easy on you. Got my sister and my nephew in there." He grinned patting both our stomachs. He nodded and walked away. I batted my eyelashes and looked at Bells.  
>" Did he -?" She asked. I nodded.<br>" Yay !" I grinned, hugging her. "I have a girl !" I laughed.  
>" Will she out-daughter me ?" She asked, swatting some of the mosquitos away.<p>

I shook my head and smiled at her. "Of course not." I promised, kissing her head. Carlisle came over and took my hand.  
>" 'Mon. Let's watch Alice get her ass kicked." He smiled, helping me from the Jeep.<br>" I doubt she will. It's Alice." I laughed, standing infront of him as Alice and Jasper parted. She stood calmly as he pelted towards her. She turned and blocked a punch, turning his wrist the other way. I flinched as I heard metal crunching. "Told yah." I smiled, looking at the wolves, trying to pick out Jacob. He had his hand on my shoulder and he patted it.  
>" Just wait." HE warned with a laugh. I flickered back to them and Jasper had Alice face down with her arm pulled back and high in the air. His hand was at her neck, his knee on her back.<br>" Now kids, this could go either way. I could rip her arm off leaving her powerless then take her head OR pull her head back slowly and let her die slowly." He smiled, waiting for answers. Emmett shot his hand up with a goofy grin. "Emmett?" He smiled.  
>" You could fuck her from that position." He laughed, me sniggering quietly. Jasper got up from her and straightened his sweater out.<br>" If you wern't my brother." He smiled. "If you wern't my brother."  
>"Who next ?" I asked. He smiled and and took my hand. "No, no, no. That wasn't an invitation, Jasper." I pleaded, eventually getting picked up for not moving and being stubborn. I was set down on the barky, forest floor, scared to death of what could happen.<br>" Any volunteers ?" He asked, looking out at everybody. "." He smiled. My heart fell and I hung my head.  
>" Nahh. I'm good where I am." He smiled. "Do not pick me up !"<br>" This could pass for marriage counselling !" Rosalie giggled from the back. I nodded and laughed with her. I sighed and looked infront of me. Jasper was in the middle, reffing apparently.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

_(AN: Basically, to catch you up: Alice had a vision about Esme and getting back together with him. He went after Esme and it all kicked off. Renee and Carlisle had a massive fight because she saw him kissing Esme in his office. They talked in the parking lot, in the rain and she just drove off. Before the Car-Part confrontation- Esme threatened Carlisle with telling Charlie all about their affair :(. Renee and Carlisle are in seperate houses and there's mibbs a divorce in here somewhere.) _

Renee POV  
>Con't<p>

" OK, we're gonna try something, basically what myself and Alice done just there." He began.  
>" Oh balls." I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.<br>" I'm so glad you're my battling partner (!)" He charmed, putting his hands into his pockets.  
>" You should be glad I'm your partner at all !" I smiled, kicking the dirt and bark. They all 'ooohed' and I laughed. "Chill." I told them. "It's not my fault if I hurt you." I said, scrunching up my nose. He shook his head.<br>" OK, now. Renee, run. " He smiled. I stepped forward then back.  
>" No. You carry 40 pounds below your ribs and you run !" I threatened. He nodded.<br>" 's do something a little more less energy-burning." He smiled, bringing us closer together.  
>" Jasper, making them have sex wont work." Emmett chortled with a goofy smile. I scowled at him and turned back to face Carlisle and Jasper.<br>" Can you put people in headlocks, Rey ?" He asked. I nodded.  
>" You showed me alot of them in High School. No biggie !" I smiled. I then nodded and he shrugged. "I want you to put Carlisle in a headlock." He smiled with a thumbs up. Even Carlisle flinched back.<br>" What ? I couldn't do that. Do you remember Vegas ? " He said, smiling kindly.

" Better idea." Jasper grinned, seperating us. I groaned and stepped back to where I was. "Less of that please?" He chuckled. Me and Carlisle groaned at the same time and he just scowled. "Carlisle. Run to her. Don't be afraid." He said. "Renee, when he's right infront of you, twist his arm around his back and hold his throat." Jasper smiled.  
>" Wait ! That sounds awfully complicated. Can I do that ?" I asked.<br>" I don't know. Can you ?" He smirked, gesturing for Carlisle to run towards me.  
>" WAIT ! Have to take my phone out my pocket." I smiled, taking my phone, Ipod, money and everything else out my back pockets. Just my back pockets. Rosalie picked everything up and my nerves built.<br>" Carlisle. Go." Jasper instructed. Carlisle had his hands by his sides and he sprinted towards me, quickly stopping and pulling out his phone when his ringtone for him .  
>" Hello ?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.<br>" Hello, kind gentleman !" Emmett laughed, Carlisle hanging up. "Aw Dude !" HE protested. Carlisle slid his phone to the wolves and Billy, ensuring a safe space for it.  
>" Not cool." He shook his head.<p>

"Let's go then." He smiled at me, running full force. I steadied myself, grabbed his throat and arm, turning him and shoving him onto the dirt with such force. He fought and got back up. I took my hands from him and I went to hit him, Carlisle quickly defending. I began to scare myself and I smiled. he had my wrist and I had his bicep. Alice interviened from behind, distracting him. He fully turned and I jumped on his back, evnetually managing to put him in a headlock after much difficulty.I smiled brightly and got from him. He turned sharply and we put our hands on eachothers shoulders, slamming our foreheads together. "You're very weak." He 'complimented'. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
>" I can't help it. You're freakishly strong. You're too tall too just to get you in a headlock." I laughed as we stood firmly, not wanting to move.<br>" Now. this could go either way here too. Carlisle could muster the strength to twist Renee and floor her where one of the wolves would come in and tear her head from her shoulders or she could do that to him." Jasper stated, his hands behind his back.  
>" You wouldn't do that right ?" He joked. I tensed up my arms and tightened my grip.<p>

" Never. Ever ever." I lied. "We have a girl." I whispered, making him weak before twisting him till his back was just above the ground.  
>" And then one of us would come over and..." Jasper began, slamming his hand just to Carlisles neck then resting it on his throat gently.<br>" Not nice to lie" He said, shaking his head lightly. I pressed my lips together and pulled him back up. "Really ? We do ?" He smiled, kissing the top of my head then my nose.  
>" Jasper should try that ! I wanna see that !" Emmett shouted from the back. I nodded, smiled and walked over to Billy.<br>" Hi." I smiled, kneeling beside him.  
>" Hey. Having fun?" He asked with a cheeky smile. I shook my head.<br>" They're tough." I giggled, patting his arm. HE shrugged and one of the wolves came over, snuggling up to my back. I got up and turned.  
>" This is Sam. He's just being nosy." Billy laughed as I stroked his nose.<br>" Hello Sam. You're so fluffy." I smiled gingerly, kissing the side of his snout. "Who do you want to get tackled ?" I asked Billy, looking at Jasper taking on Carlisle.  
>" I wanna see the big guy get floored. Emmett." HE chuckled, flinching as Jasper slammed against the dirt.<br>" Hey, Renee ? What do you do during your breaks ?" Emmett shouted, a smile on his face when I turned.

" Hey, Rose. It's an eBuddy log !" He smirked. My emotions fell and I was drowned with embarrassment.  
>" Emmett? Why !" I asked, leaving Billy and walking over to Emmett, tackling him to get the phone.<br>" Who wants to what who where ?" He exclaimed exitedly. I suddenly stopped and raised my eyebrow.  
>" When was that sent or recieved ?"<br>" Not telling you." He smirked, scrolling down. "You guys ! You wrote that coming here ? I shouldn't let him sit in the back." Emmett cursed, shaking his head.

Alice POV

I had my arms crossed tightly and Rose was behind me, watching Jasper and Carlisle.  
>" LEt's read some more, shall we children?" Emmett teased from behind us. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, making Jasper stop. Carlisle fixed his shirt and took a breath as Jasper came over to me.<br>" What's up ?" He asked, walking behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled and giggled, turning in his hold to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

_(AN: Basically, to catch you up: Alice had a vision about Esme and getting back together with him. He went after Esme and it all kicked off. Renee and Carlisle had a massive fight because she saw him kissing Esme in his office. They talked in the parking lot, in the rain and she just drove off. Before the Car-Part confrontation- Esme threatened Carlisle with telling Charlie all about their affair :(. Renee and Carlisle are in seperate houses and there's mibbs a divorce in here somewhere.) _

Alice POV

I had my arms crossed tightly and Rose was behind me, watching Jasper and Carlisle.  
>" LEt's read some more, shall we children?" Emmett teased from behind us. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, making Jasper stop. Carlisle fixed his shirt and took a breath as Jasper came over to me.<br>" What's up ?" He asked, walking behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled and giggled, turning in his hold to him.  
>" Nothing. You were so good." I smirked, kissing his cheek. He nodded.<br>" We only had about... 7 minutes. Not that impressive. Except... Ohhhh" He moaned and laughed. "Come on. You're going against Rosalie. Defence." He smiled, walking me to the bare, muddy patch.  
>" Really? In these jeans ?" I asked, teasing him subtly. He growled and I walked to the end of the bare patch.<br>" Rosalie! Your go." he instructed, pointing opposite me.  
>" Emmett ! I'm not joking. Gimme my phone back !" Carlisle began. I giggled and watched him try to reach for Emmetts arm.<br>" Emmett !" Jasper shouted. He suddenly stopped and smiled.

" Yes ? I am only having some good-natured fun, Major." He teased, aggrivating Jasper. Jazz cleared his throat and stood between me and Rosalie, inviting one of the wolves over.  
>" Rosalie, Alice will play part of the newborn. So Ali- Come over here and pin Rosalie to the ground like I done with you." He smiled, taking Rosalies arm, then mine. "Paul, you will pull Alice from Rosalie- but not to hard, she still has to come home tonight. " HE smiled. I had Rosalie in the position Jasper had me in and Paul came up behind me. "Go !" HE shouted. Before I could do anything, I was flying through the air at 1000mph through the air, destined for a large pine tree. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and The wolves were growling at me. My back slammed against the tree, pain surging through my veins. My fingers gripped onto the back and I thought for a moment. I let out an ear-peircing shriek and I dropped from the tree onto the bark and mud below. "Alice ? ALICE ?" Jasper shouted, running full speed towards me. I grinned brightly and he picked me up, looking at me up and down. I lifted my head and smiled at him.<br>" That is how you stick a landing, my darling." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his and tugged at his bottom lip making his growl. I smiled and he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
>" You know, if we do it here; we would of had sex twice today. Twice in the woods." He moaned, turning and walking back to the group. I nodded and he laughed again. "She's fine. She's fine." Jasper said, setting me down. I sighed and looked at everybody who was in awe at us.<br>" What? " I giggled.

Back home.  
>It's about 1am and everybody's tired.<br>Alice & Jasper are upstairs... You know...  
>Rosalie &amp; Emmett already... You know... When they came back.<p>

Carlisle POV  
>I let out an exasperated sigh as Emmett searched through our texts, a smile always on his face.<br>" OK, how about this one; ... Oh wait, I really shouldn't. It's not for your delicate ears, Bella." He smiled, peering his eyes at our phone. One in each hand. He trackpadded in sync. "A voice message!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and tackled him to the back of the couch.  
>" No! NO!" I shouted, fighting him for them both.<br>"Why not ? Why not ? Why not ?" He teased. I shook my head and pinned his hands to the carpet, the phones in his grasp. I suddenly stopped and smiled.  
>" Hey. Luke and Leia." I chuckled.<br>" No. Not Luke and Leia." Renee said from the couch. I sighed and Emmett pressed play. I just shook my head and closed my eyes.  
>" Hey Renee. What's your passcode ?" Emmett asked, the joy returning to my face.<br>" I'm not telling you. You'll exploit my sex-life." She stated. I smirked and he took the phone above his face. He hummed, followed shortly by nothing.  
>"What the hell ?" he questioned as I got off of him, taking Renees hand.<br>"Wait for it. Just you wait." She warned, coming to my side and not moving. There was a break of the silence and we walked towards the stairs. "There yah go." Renee smiled, not blushing or even looking embarrassed.  
>" Not my fault if you're scarred for eternity." Luke said, following us.<p>

I laughed as Rosalie and Emmett sat stunned.  
>" We're so good." She smiled, coming to the top of the stairs before me. Luke groaned and I smirked.<br>" Good night you guys." We said before walking into our room and locking the door. Renee walked over to the bed, taking her nametag from the scrub pockets and placing it on the footlocker at the end of the bed.  
>" We sound good, don't we ?" She smiled, going to take her earrings out. I nodded with a grin.<br>" Come here for a sec." I asked, holding my hand out to her. She switched the bedside lamps on first and eerily stepped to me, taking my hand with such courtesy. I took her other hand with a smile. " I have a week and a half off for Thanksgiving. I was thinking, I could re-do the kitchen when you're at work. Just as a very late Wedding gift from me to you." I smiled. The buttering up fiasco was hoepfully working as I left her reeling as I ran the shower.  
>" What do you want ?" She asked, coming into the very bright bathroom, standing on the bathmat. I looked at her with faked confusion.<br>" Nothing. Just a token of love. For my dear wife." I smiled, kissing her. "And I'm not getting Christmas off..." I whispered, turning back to the shower about to step in.  
>" What !" She exclaimed.<br>" What !" I copied. I undone my tie, then my shirt, then my pants and shoes.  
>" Honey ! Christmas !" She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. I nodded and took my socks off.<br>" I'm h- Can we talk about this after my shower?" I asked. She nodded and came over to me.

"I'll save you the trouble. It's fine. We still have New Year." She laughed, kissing me furiously and passionatley. "Just take your time. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, tugging at my boxers before closing the door over. I groaned and looked at the steam coming from the top of the shower. I pulled my boxers down to the floor and stepped into the boiling water.  
>" Carlisle !" Emmett shouted distantly. I shook my head and said nothing. The bathroom door swung open and I jumped, looking out to see him standing with a scared look.<br>" Yes ?" I questioned, the hot water dripping from the tips of my hair.  
>" Nice !" He smiled, playing it on loudspeaker. "It's like porn !" He laughed. I closed my eyes tightly and smiled.<br>" Can you go now ?" I kindly asked as I switched the water off. "Hand me a towel first." I grinned, holding my hand out for it. He chucked me the smallest handtowel and I smiled.  
>" Go on then... Step out." He chuckled, closing the bathroom door over. I growled and stepped out, grabbing the massive bath-towel.<br>" Is he gone, Rey ?" I shouted through the door, walking through to the room anyway. The bedroom door was closed and she was lying on the bed. Facing me.  
>" He's gone." She said, growling a little at the end. I tilted my head and sat infront of her. In one movement she was wrapped in my embrace and my mouth was devouring hers. None of the light, teasing kisses of before, these kisses were borne out of the pure need and desire we felt for each other.<p>

My hands roamed across her back, touching her fabric-covered skin, before they came around and moved to her breasts, caressing her through the scrubs. she stopped for a moment and pulled her scrub-top over her head, leaving behind a white tank top. I pulled my mouth from hers, moving to lay an open-mouthed trail of wet kisses and tiny nibbles across her jaw, down the side of her neck and over her shoulders. My lips moved across Renees chest until I stopped to delve my tongue into the cleavage produced by her Motherhood.  
>"God, you taste delicious!" I said as my lips ghosted across the rounded tops of her breasts. My mouth moved back up to hers as she buried her hands in hmy hair, pulling me closer and holding me.<p>

Her tongue was in my mouth once again and I parried with it, rubbing it with my own and sucking on it gently. My arms wrapped around her once again as I turned our bodies and pressed her against the feathery duvet. With our bodies connected at every point possible while half-bare, her desire for me and mine for her was deliciously evident.

I groaned hungrily as she pulled her lips from mine again and ached her back whilst I whispered, "Wrap your legs around me."

As Rey lifted her legs around my powerful hips, my hands dove under her pants gripping firmly onto her buttocks. She left trails of fire as her fingers traced over my back. My hands dipped underneath the edges of her panties, roaming softly over her toned cheeks. She arched her back, pressing herself even closer to me and I heard a moan escape my throat.

"Oh, Rey, that feels so good." Her hands ran up and down my chest, across my shoulders and down my back, wanting and trying to touch me everywhere at turned her head as my lips moved along her collarbone so that I could kiss the hollow of her throat, letting my tongue caress and lap at skin through the light dusting of moisture. Her self-control crumbled before my eyes and she pulled me to her roughly, kissing me with slight desperation as I pulled her tank up and over her head, tossing it in the general direction of who-gives-a-flying-fuck. Her pants, thank goodness, had an elastic waistband and I was able to push that down and kicked it away with my foot, figuring it could join her tops. Her hands moved to the waistband of the towel I had wrapped around me and she tugged the twisted fabric slowly, my burgeoning erection present under the checkered pattern of my boxers I sadly had under the towel.

I carefully positioned myself on top of her. I was careful not to put any weight on her stomach where our child was growing. I looked deep into her brown eyes and saw the want and need burning in them.  
>"Carlisle, I need you," she pleaded. I pressed my lips to hers as I entered her. She moaned and thrust her hips up to mine. I dropped my head to her shoulder and took a minute to relish the feeling of completeness being connected to her this way. She moaned, dug her nails into the back of my neck, begging me to continue. I kissed her neck and set a slow pace. I wanted to savor my wife.<p>

Rosalie POV  
>"Emmett. No more." I laughed, taking the phone from his hand and switching it off. "Wait for a week." I said. He sighed and blew raspberries on my neck making me giggle. "No more !" I laughed, pushing him off of me. Bella smirked and cleared her throat. We both looked at her before Alice&amp;Jasper showed again. "Before you reach the bottom of the stairs." I began, throwing one of the phones to Jasper and the other to Alice. "Be dears and give them their phones back. Just slip in and put it on the dresser." I smiled, watching them sigh and walk back upstairs.<br>" She was practically asleep when I went in." Emmett smiled, no sarcasm or trickery in his voice. They both disappeared and I looked at Emmett.  
>" Do you just want to scare them ?" Bella asked. He shook his head innocently and truthfully. They both trotted back downstairs. No emotion.<br>" You'd think they were sleeping wouldn't you ?" She questioned him as they slouched on the couch. Emmetts face dropped and he sighed.  
>" Were they not? I thought they were !" He squealed, covering his face.<p>

I rolled my eyes and giggled at Jaspers face.  
>" Did you see anything ?" I asked him. He just raised his head and his eyes darted at me.<br>" No."She said for him. " Thankfully. We just... stepped out and dropped the phones on the carpet." Alice laughed, shivvering. I raised my eyebrow along with Bells and Emmett.  
>" Then how did you know ?" Bella asked. She crossed her arms and we all listened to them. Jasper stuttered and looked at his pixie-like wife.<br>" Uhh, well; you know. We just knew! If you walked in there in the pitch black, you would just have a feeling." Jasper stated. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled a six-pack from the fridge. " You would just know !" He shouted. I groaned and looked at Bella who shook her head instantly.  
>" Fine. Just me then !" I sighed.<br>" You'll know !" Alice warned as I climbed the stairs to their room.  
>" Best siblings ever (!)" I chuckled when I approached the door. "Holy mother of Mary be with me here." I told my self. Taking a deep breath, I edged into the dark room, not seeing a thing except the light coming from under the bathroom door. I couldn't hear anything. See anything. I walked over to the bed. Nobody was in it. The duvet was wrecked but I thought nothing of it. I heard the tap running and a small burst of laughter. I leaned back on my elbows and I flinched as the bathroom door opened. She screamed and so did I when I leaned on a patch<p>

"Hey, Rose? What's up? Can I help you ?" She asked, her toothbrush in her mouth. I stood up quickly, wiping my elbow.  
>" What the fuck is?- Sorry. Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you got your phone." I smiled, my brain registering. I automatically took my pale yellow cardigan from my body.<br>" What do you mean ?" Carlisle said from behind, opening the white bathroom door fully. I flinched back and my knees hit the bed subtly.  
>" No, no. Alice and Jasper just came in about 10 minutes ago. You were asleep I think." I pleaded my case. "Where's your toothbrush ?" I asked him. He felt his bare torso sarcastically.<br>" I left it in my other skin, Rose. Sorry." He chuckled. She took the toothbrush from her mouth and looked up at Carlisle.  
>" You called me paranoid. I knew somebody was in the room." She said, going back into the bathroom. I nodded and swallowed hard as he came over and gave me a hug.<br>" I'll walk you out." He smiled as my nose pressed into his chest. He smelt musty and... manly in a way. he let go of me and put his arm around my back as we walked out into the hall. Everybody else was gathered in the living area beneath us, watching. "G'night Rosalie." He smiled, kissing my head. "Night guys." He said to the group before walking back into the room.  
>" Yeah, good night." They all chorused knowingly. The door locked and I shuddered, throwing my cardi halfway along the hallway.<p>

I zoomed downstairs and shivvered.  
>" Something wrong ?" Emmett asked, followed by Alice. I nodded and smiled at them both.<br>" She knew you guys were in there. But they acted like nothing had happened." I sighed, my knees bouncing and my hands going through my fringe and roots.  
>" What were they doing again ?" Bella asked. I looked at her and pursed my lips.<br>" Brushing her teeth and I don't know what he was doing. Making her laugh I think." I stated. JAsper rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
>" If that's what you whippersnappers call it. 'Laughing'." He stated with a smile. We all looked at eachother then him.<br>" I don't want to know." Alice groaned. Their door opened and they both stepped out together, smiling brightly. "I have an idea. Just go along with it." Alice smiled. The walked down the stairs, enjoying eachothers comfort and company. Carlisle looked up at us all and jumped the last step.  
>" Have I done something wrong ?" He asked. Alice shook her head and we copied. Renee and Carlisle looked at eachother.<br>" Have a seat." Emmett smiled, indicating to the larger couch with Alice and Jasper.  
>" What's the matter? You're beginning to scare me." She gingerly commented.<br>" We've all came to the conclusion about an intervention. For you guys. Both of you." I smiled, flipping my hair behind my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

_(AN: Basically, to catch you up: Alice had a vision about Esme and getting back together with him. He went after Esme and it all kicked off. Renee and Carlisle had a massive fight because she saw him kissing Esme in his office. They talked in the parking lot, in the rain and she just drove off. Before the Car-Part confrontation- Esme threatened Carlisle with telling Charlie all about their affair :(. Renee and Carlisle are in seperate houses and there's mibbs a divorce in here somewhere.) _

Rosalie POV  
>" Before you go any further; Is it a sexual intervention ?" Carlisle sighed. We all nodded in sync. They both sighed.<br>" I think you guys are very... Very... Sexually charged. And that's all good and well." Emmett began.

"However we think you need to die it down a lil" Jasper stated,  
>"But -" Renee tried before Alice jumped in,<br>"But nothing, you two just dive into it at least us four excluding Edward and Bella give a lil warning " She smiled.  
>" Wait- Rewind. You and Emmett. Never give warning. One minute we're calmly watching TV, the next all you hear is you guys." Jasper said, turning to me, abandoning the whole concept.<br>" Yeah ! You tone it down a little bit !" Carlisle protested. "And Emmett ! When the bedroom door is locked- which I knew it was- you do not pick at it and come into the bathroom when people are showering !" He said calmly. Emmett bowed his head and looked at me. Suddenly, the intervention was turned to us.  
>" OK new question conversation ! Where and when did you see us ?" Renee asked, crossing her arms. Straight away, Alice answered.  
>" The night before your wedding. That one time when... Labour induction. 2 days before Carlisle went away. Earlier" She smarted. Renee nodded and sighed.<br>" Fine. Fine. What about the plane going to Vegas ? Plane bathroom. That morning after the bet." Bella laughed. I smirked and nodded.

JAsper turned to me and growled.  
>" And you ! Don't make me start on you !" He hissed. Everybody nodded and egged him on.<br>" Go fo it Jasper. Go on. I dare you." Emmett said. HE nodded and cleared his throat.  
>" The gym. Carlisles office. That couch." HE began, pointing to the couch Renee and Carlisle was on. They both groaned and fidgeted. "Cirque de Soleil! Broke the bet first. Bellagio elevator. Skywalk." He smiled at us. "We walked in on you all those times. Don't nag at us for toning it down."<p>

"Guys, we are going off topic here" I stated. They glared at me. "What ? I'm telling the truth !"  
>"She has a point. This was their intervention, not ours" Alice added.<br>"Exactly !" Bella shrieked, "Now stop having loud kinky sex. It isn't good for this baby!". Renee raised her eyebrow and went to speak. "I know ! I know ! You qualify in what is and what isn't." Bella smiled.  
>" You thought we were sleeping. How is that 'loud, kinky sex' ?" Carlisle asked. We all thought then nodded in agreement. "Quieter than you guys." He stretched back.<br>"Hell, if they ment us, I would die." Jasper stated. Alice growled at him, smiling. "Thats not what I love you for. It's like an added extra" Jasper attempted to sweeten up his wife.  
>"Stop ! Right now before I break Renee" Carlisle stated. She looked at him with confusion. He shook his head and put his finger to his lips. We laughed realising this intervention was a daft idea.<br>"You guys can go back to what you were doing " Alice stated, getting up to her feet and dancing into the kitchen, Jasper oggiling her as she went. Renee shook her head and Bella snuggled next to her.  
>"Jasper !" I snapped. He looked at me, confused "Leave the pixie alone" I warned.<br>"Sorry" He murmured. She danced back in with a bottle of water in her hand, her pink robe flying behind her before she settled at the coffee table.  
>"I think I'm gonna get a little more training done. Anyone up for it ?" Alice asked,<br>"Sure. Don't see why not" I replied, standing from my place on the couch.

"I'm in" Jasper added,  
>"Might aswell" Emmy sighed,<br>"Nope," Carlisle stated, i scowled.  
>"Not happening" Bella and Renee added,<br>"Are you two a little bit tired ?" Jasper mocked. Renee and Carlisle in turn smiled sarcastically at him. "Fine. Try not to break anything." Alice said racing out the door, Carlisle casually knocking a small vase from the end table onto the floor. I giggled.

Renee POV  
>" Are you going to clean that up ?" Bella asked. Carlisle shrugged and shook his head.<br>" No. You'll do that, wont you wife ?" He smiled, looking at me brightly. I raised my eyebrow and my hands rested on my permenant medium bump I would have until the month before the birth.  
>"I don't think so. You do it. Dustpan and brush under the sink, yellow tupperware box." I smiled. He growled teasingly and stood up from the couch. Bella looked at me funny and I thought. "What's the matter ?" I asked her. She only shook her head and smiled at me.<br>" Does sex mean ' I love you' in a way ?" She asked me, batting her eyelashes. I cocked my head to the side and put my hand to the side of her face, brushing her brown locks out the way of her precious face.  
>" It can. Unlike hookers. They just get money." I smiled. She beamed with laughter and Carlisle came back through, no dustpan or brush.I let out a sigh and stood up. "If I find this..." I smiled. He hung his head as I walked to the kitchen, rooting around under the sink. I smirked cheekily as I pulled the dustpan and brush from the back of the box, closing the cupboard doors before I Walked back to the living room. I held both of the items in different hands and looked about for him. Bella was dozing so I couldn't ask her. His arms wired around my hips and I jumped, letting out a gasp. Followed by a smile and a moan.<br>" What's made you so... lovely this evening ?" I asked, dropping the cleaning utensils. He moaned and kissed behind my ear.  
>" Well... Wedding photos come tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night is my big night." He muttered quite giddily.<p>

" So it is ! Well done by the way." I smiled, feeling an almighty thud come from the lower area of my bump. Right at the hip and on Carlisles arm. He flinched and I grinned like a maniac. "Still not calling her Leia." I teased, turning in his hold where the thuds would press against him too.  
>" Damn it." He cursed.<br>" Not even Leah or Leigh-Ann." I shook my head with a cheeky smile. He hung his head. He raised his head with puppy eyes and I shook my head, ignoring their cuteness.  
>" Don't look at me like that." I smiled. He shrugged and his hands tightened at my back. " Not even singing Baby got Back to make her laugh" I protested, making him growl teasingly and the front door opened again, not that we cared. Despite that, I turned and they trodded in, their arms over eachothers shoulder holding eachother up.<br>" You alright ?" Carlisle questioned them. Alice and Emmett nodded, letting Rosalie and JAspers arms fall.  
>" We're fine. Do what you were going to do." Rosalie coughed, Jasper wheezing beside her. I smiled and turned back to Carlisle, quickly kissing him before waddling over to Bella, kissing her head.<br>" Night you guys." I chirped, climbing the stairs with Bella slowly dragging her feet to follow me.  
>" Hey, Rey !" Carlisle shouted, making me turn and Bella flinch. I leaned on the railing and he smiled. "Big Butt !" He nodded.<br>" Short Stack !" I giggled and shook my head, continuing up the glass staircase.  
>" What's he talking about Mom ?" She asked me, hugging me gently when I got to my room door.<br>" Nothing Honey, good night." I whispered, kissing the side of her head.

The next night.  
>Carlisle's already at the ceremony.<br>Everybody's at Renees getting ready.  
>6 PM. They have an hour and a half.<p>

Renee POV  
>I sat at the edge of the Lazyboy, flipping through Cosmo with my sweats on. Everybody was zooming past me, Italian shoes galore and this was just Alice. She was positioned where my coffee table should be with pink, blue and multicoloured boxes all around her with rainbow tissue paper.<br>" OK! It could be red, gold, black OR... or, or, or ! White." She pondered. I rolled my eyes and entered the Hair and Health." Well... Not white." I droaned, brushing some hair behind my ear. "You'll look like a bride at a function for doctors- hey ! You could blend in with their white coats !" I smiled, giggling proudly to myself. She snarled and threw the white and gold shoes sidewards to the TV. "OK. Blue. I'm wearing blue." She stated. Alice giggled and Jasper showed up, cologne wafting from him. He was smartly clad in grey pinstripe trousers and a white linen shirt underneath the unbuttoned pinstripe waistcoat. He had smart Prada shoes on and his hair was normally sitting at his shoulders. His cheeky grin beamed upon Alice who was just under his collarbone. Jasper wormed his hands around Alices 100% cotton, towel covered waist and squeezed her tightly. She smirked and I shook my head.  
>" It's alright. I'm goin' !" I laughed. I threw the magazine onto the Lazyboy and went for the stairs, passing Emett who was similarly dressed to Jasper. Except he had his waistcoat done up, a cotton shirt on and a lilac tie. "Very Dapper Emmett !" I smiled.<p>

He nodded and 'fixed' his tie, trying to show off. "Emmy ? Does this match your tie ?" Rosalie asked from the top of the stairs. I looked up at her and my jaw dropped.  
>"Rosalie ! You're gorgeous !" I gasped with a smile. She shook her head and her loose curls tumbled down her back. She was dressed in a very very flattering beige maxi dress with a bedazzled halterneck. Emmett was stuck for words, like Bella and Luke.<br>" Woah !" Emmett managed to stammer out. "You look so, sexy." He slurred, meeting her up the top of the stairs. They got really really intimate and I bowed my head.  
>" I'm gonna go get ready guys." I whispered, prancing to the top of the stairs and going into my room. I emptied my whole wardrobe, looking for an amazing evening outfit. I dragged all my shoes out and I became frantic. "Colours." I sighed, seperating all the dresses from the skirts and shirts and jeans.<p>

Alice POV  
>I eventually showed at the kitchen table, a slinky, black, so so sexy knee length dress on, blue saphire earrings dangling. The shine showed through my amazing black flicks.<br>" Al, you look- Wow !" Jazz breathed, taking me into his hold after I set the blue clutch on the table. "Baby, Oh my God !" He smiled, kissing me softly.  
>" For fuck sakes !" She screamed from upstairs, some clattering followed. "God damn- Bitch Fucker !" She yelled. I opened my eyes and bit at Jaspers lip gently before going up to her room. She growled at the mirror when I walked in.<br>" Hey !" I said, picking up some of her clothes.  
>" No, Alice ! Look at this. I split my dress- my fourth dress tonight !" She said, kicking the metal bed. Renee turned and the was a busting of the seams in her favourite red dress. The one she wore on the date.<br>" Oh honey. We'll get you something." I promised, taking all her shoes in one grasp onto the purple bedding. "Jasper !" I yelled. "Jazzy !" I repeated. He sighed before walking in on us.  
>" What a pretty dress..." He smiled at Renee. She gritted her teeth and sighed.<br>" It was a pretty dress. It was. "She snarled, wiping her cheeks.  
>" Is it maybe because you're pregnant, like heavily ?" He tried to joke. I bit my lip as I waited for her next move.<br>" You just slip back into sleepy clothes..." I said to her, patting the side of her face. "And you go to Tiffany Rose- The maternity store and get me; Anastasia Gown in heather and the Emerald Gown with Black Lace Sash!" I demanded with a smile. He stuttered.  
>" That place is really expensive Ali !" He whined. I peered my eyes and growled.<br>" Take my card. We're millio- no no, Alice ! Carlisle's a millionaire." I corrected myself. Renee shook her head and Jasper picked in.  
>" Multi-Billionaire." He corrected. My jaw dropped and he ran back downstairs.<p>

Renee came up behind me and soothed me. "It's OK honey." She smiled.  
>" Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I want you to do something for a change." I smiled, turning to her and looking at her curls.<br>" Sure Al. What ?" She asked. I smirked and flicked one of her curls. She was emotionless and shook her head. "No! You're not going near them !" She protected, pulling her hair into a loose pony-tail in her hands.  
>" Well, straighten it. Just for tonight. Trust me !" I pleaded. She shook her head and I put my hands on my hips. She still declined. "Please ? Please, please, please, please ?" I begged, bringing my hands to my face and putting the puppy eyes on.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

_(AN: Basically, to catch you up: Alice had a vision about Esme and getting back together with him. He went after Esme and it all kicked off. Renee and Carlisle had a massive fight because she saw him kissing Esme in his office. They talked in the parking lot, in the rain and she just drove off. Before the Car-Part confrontation- Esme threatened Carlisle with telling Charlie all about their affair :(. Renee and Carlisle are in separate houses and there's mibbs a divorce in here somewhere.) _

Carlisle POV  
>Back at Renees.<p>

"Rey !" I slurred, "Fuck buddy ?"  
>"Get out of here Carlisle !" Renn snapped. I rolled my eyes, going up the stairs, opening up her bedroom door whre she was standing at the window, looking bigger " I said get the fuck out of here you cheap son of a bitch !" She yelled. Bella ran in, wiping her eyes.<br>"Whats going on ?" She asked, "Oh its you, you fucker !"  
>"Whoa, what's going on ?" I asked,<br>"Get out of here !" Bella yelled. I sighed. Renee watched the rain pour down with tears in her eyes.  
>"Not until you tell me what happened ?" I snapped, sitting down on the bed.<br>"Bella get the phone and phone the cops !" Renn snapped. I raised my eyebrow and looked at them both with wonder.  
>"What why ?" I asked.<br>"Maybe your blonde friend will come bail you out !" Bella snapped.  
>"What blonde friend, Jasper or Rosalie ?" I asked,<br>"No, that bitch at the bar !" Renn screamed, grabbing the phone dialing quickly."Yes, police please",

"What blonde at the bar ?" I asked, my head pounding.  
>"Rosalie and Emmett told me !" Bella replied with a scream.<br>"Yes I would like to report a breaking and entering. Yes a drunked, disorderly man just walked into my home without my permission. Yes I would like him removed from my property ASAP... Yes thank you" Renee said, hanging up and putting her phone down.  
>" You've done this before..." I sighed, beging to feel sober.<br>"Your in deep shit now buddy !" Bella stated.  
>"Rey, baby, no !" I pleaded.<p>

In a few minutes the police turned up outside light and sirens blazing, I stated to panic.  
>"There was nothing between me and Francesca" I whined,<br>"Oh Yeh, well why did you kiss her huh ?" Renn asked, the front door opened sharply  
>"Freeze dirt bag !" the cops shouted, I groaned getting down on my knees my hands behind my neck. Penny came from the kitchen with her big, brown eyes and jumped on me.<br>" Hiya sweetie, what's up ?" I smiled, taking my hands from my neck and clapping her.  
>" HANDS BUDDY !" The cop shouted. I flinched and Penny whined up at Renee who was startled and pale white. She broke down in tears and went back into her room with Bella following.<br>"Your coming with us buddy" one of the cops shouted grabbing me harshly dragging me out the room,  
>"Renee ! Why !" I yelled. "Bella !" I sighed, giving up and walking with them.<br>"Sir, please keep your voice down, you don't break into someone's home" the cop stated,  
>"But I have a fucking key !" I snarled, gesturing to the keys in the bowl.<p>

"Sir !" the cop snapped.  
>"It's Dr Cullen too you fugly" I replied angrily as they hauled me into the back of the car.<br>"Shut him up !" One of the cops yelled, suddenly an electric charge was sent through my body, those damn bastards tasered me.

Jasper'sPOV

"Oh god Alice, ohh" I moaned rolling away from her, she was on her back panting,  
>"That was amazing" she rasped out, I chuckled,<br>"Well darlin' I gotta say y'all rock my southern world" I teased, she giggled curling up beside me, atleast we were at home in our own bed.  
>"Well cowboy, thanks for the ride" she giggled, I shot her, her favourite cheeky grin causing her too purr, slowly cursing as her phone started to ring,<br>"Hello ?" she asked angrily, "Oh hey dad whats up ?"  
>"No you got arrested for what ?" she asked worried, my eyes widened,<br>"What he get arrested for ?" I asked, pulling the sheet up over us both,  
>"Breaking and entering, Renny called the cops on him," she replied,<br>"Ohh harsh" I stated, she nodded.  
>"Umm sure we can come get you, whats the bail cost ?" she asked,<br>"Right, we'll be about half an hour, don't worry about it yeh bye" she hung up throwing her mobile onto the bottom of the bed curling up next to me,  
>"Why did you say half an hour ?" I asked, she giggled.<br>"'Cause I wanted to lie for a lil bit and snuggle" she replied making me chuckle.  
>"Aww well snuggle away darlin'" I replied wrapping my arm around her, she made a lil noise as her leg slung across my waist.<p>

A Couple of minutes later …

"Come on Ali-cat we need to go get Carlisle" I whispered, she purred trailing her hand up and down my chest,  
>"Come on babe, we can do this again when we get back" I suggested she giggled climbing out of the bed, the moonlight hitting off of her body sharply as she pulled on her underwear, her navy blue sweats a white camisole and my red jumper and her converse.<br>"Lookin' hot my pixie darlin'" I commented she blushed, watching me as I pulled on my boxers, black sweats and my tight grey top followed by my tight fitting green jumper and my combat boots.

"Lets go, wanna take the bike ?" I asked, she shook her head.  
>"Lets take the Porsche" she replied, I sighed, "Please ?"<br>"Fine, can I drive ?" I asked, she sighed nodding, "Thank you baby, ill be careful lets go"  
>I kissed her head grabbing the keys from the nightstand behind her grabbing her hand as we walked down the stairs out the front door locking it over, I unlocked the Porsche doors quickly Alice slipping into the passengers side whilst I got into the drivers side adjusting the mirror and the seat.<br>"Jazz !, now I will never get that back to the way I want !" she yelled, I chuckled.  
>"You'll just have to try" I replied sticking the car into drive as we sped of down the road,<br>"That's not fair !" she whined looking out the window,  
>"How is it not fair ?" I asked,<br>"Cause' its my car" she replied  
>"And It was my bike but you fucked around with the mirror on that didn't you" I chuckled, she huffed sitting back in her seat arms folded,<br>"Aww come on darlin' ill fix it when we get back" I whispered putting my hand on her thigh stopping at the inter-junction.  
>"Since when was there a freakin inter-junction here ?" Alice asked, "By the way you can go no cars !"<br>I floored it again sending us off speeding down the free-way towards the police station,  
>"Apparently they tased him" Alice added, I chuckled smugly<br>"Why ?" I asked "Why the hell did they tase him ?"  
>"Calling one of them fugly, he's out his head !" She replied,<br>"Really ?" I asked laughing she nodded tapping on her window towards the police station.  
>"Oh my bad hold onto something !" I warned, she nodded gripping onto the chair as I swung into the parking lot.<p>

"How much is his bail money ?" I asked climbing out the car,  
>"I think its about $125" she replied rummaging in her pocket,<br>"You just carry 125 bucks in your pocket ?" I asked, she shook her head.  
>"I carry 200 in case of emergency," she replied, I shook my head.<br>"Daft girl" I murmured, she scowled giggling taking my hand.

Alice'sPOV

"Im not daft Jazz, im smart" I replied, walking through the door into the small station,  
>"Hey can a lil lady get some service !" I hollered, two cops appeared big grins on their faces,<br>"Can I help you ma'am ?" one of them asked,  
>"Yeh my dad got arrested for breaking and entering" I replied scoffing, "I have his bail money right here" I slammed the money down on the counter,<br>"He has a tag you know that right he cant leave his registered house, and Renee Higginbotham has filed for a restraining order against him" the cop stated, I felt jaspers grasp get tighter.  
>"That's fine. It's Cullen but it's fine" I lied through grit teeth,<br>"We'll go get him for yah" they stated I nodded turning to Jazz.  
>"We are screwed" I whispered,<br>"I know how is he gonna hunt ?" he exclaimed quietly.  
>"We'll just need to bring him blood or something" I replied as Carlisle was put in front of us,<br>"Dad !, you're an idiot" I giggled hugging him,  
>"I will give you your money back as soon as we get home" he replied patting my back,<br>"Yeh you better," Jasper replied,  
>"I said I will, and I will, its bad enough I have a fucking tag but im not allowed to see my wife !" he yelled as we walked back out into the parking lot,<p>

"Why do you both smell like sex and sweat ?" He asked as I climbed back in to the passengers side Jazz right beside me,  
>"Why do you think ?" Jazz asked, I giggled embarrassed.<br>"I don't even wanna know !" Carlisle exclaimed sitting in the back his head against the window,  
>"Wow, a restraining order and a tag good night for you aint it buddy ?" Jasper teased<br>"Fuck up dad" Carlisle yelled, as we drove in silence back to the house Emmett and Rosalie standing outside arms crossed and angry looks,  
>"Well fucking done !" Rosalie sighed going back inside,<br>"Hey ! Back off" I defended.  
>" Let me go to bed." He sighed, going straight for the stairs.<br>" No ! We're gonna talk this out. You're practically on house arrest. You can't work. You can't hunt. You can't even see your unborn baby at this scan tomorrow! " Rosalie screamed at him. Luke appeared from the office.  
>" Alright. I made a boo-boo, OK ? Enough of the guilt trip !" He almost shouted back. " I'm a big boy. I can deal with it." He said calmly, stroking Luke's hair before he walked into his room. He stepped back out with his wallet and threw it down to me. He had a smile on then he went away again, his room door locking.<br>"Well done Rosalie well fucking done !" I snapped, walking off to Carlisle's room.  
>"Alice, you cant be everyones fucking saviour !" she snapped, I growled,<br>"Why don't you go fuck a mirror Rosalie !" I replied,

Renee's POV

" I don't- Fuck it." I said, diving for my phone. I scrolled for 911 and waited. "Bella, you do it !" I said quietly, throwing the phone towards her on the sofa. She shook her head and hung up.  
>" How many times ? Twice and you've only been married about 3 months ! 3 months to the day, you've been walked over. " She slammed, going over to the stairs. "I'm trying to tell you Mom. You're a walkover. Somebody had to say it." Bella sighed, climbing up to her room and shutting the door gently. I leaned back in the Lazy boy and Penny pounced on my shins.<br>" I guess she's right, Penny. 'Mon. We'll go for a walk." I smiled with a sigh. She barked and her tail wagged like crazy. I reached for her lead and hooked her up. I slipped on my Uggs and my silk robe was draped over my blue polka-dot pyjamas. She was scratching at the door and I took my keys, locking Bella in. "Let's go." I smiled, walking down the sidewalk, just letting Penny roam. I just followed her and we ended up on grass, going into woods. "No, girl. Come on. The other way." I said, attempting to pull her from the moss and the stones. She whined and cried. "Penny ! Now." I demanded, managing to pull her. She gave in and the lead retracted. She growled and whined, clawing at the grass. "Penny Marie Cullen! "I sighed heavily, bringing her onto the sidewalk. "I know honey. You've seen it all, honey." I said, clapping behind her ears. She heavily let out a breath and leaned on my knees. She breathed onto my thigh and suddenly let out a whine. "I know. Let's go." I smiled, continuing to walk down the sidewalk with her. She wrapped herself around the streetlights that we passed just to waste time. I just picked her up and walked back slowly to the house where Jaspers Ducatti sat. I raised my eyebrow and let Penny run inside. "Hi Jasper…" I sighed, not seeing him, but hearing him in the kitchen.  
>" Emmett actually." He corrected, coming into the living room with a large glass of Red.<p>

He smiled and waved before he sat himself on the Lazy boy, reclining right back.  
>"Why is Jaspers bike outside ?" I asked,<br>"I borrowed it" he replied,  
>"Emmett ?" I asked,<br>"Ok I stole it" he replied, laughing a little. I slouched on the corner sofa and looked at him, whimpering and my bottom lip quivering. He sighed and I moved over to him, receiving a hug and breaking down in tears.  
>" I can't take the restraint back. I'm scared about it. I- Oh he hates me ! He does !" I wept, sniffling and my tears brushing onto his shirt.<br>" Rey, he's out of his head right now. He wont remember this. Until Rosalie tells him." He smirked, kissing the side of my head.  
>" So I can still do this ?" I asked, looking at him with a smile. He shrugged then nodded.<br>" Probably. I guess." He reassured, hugging me still.  
>" But he kissed another woman !" I wept again, whining and the tears streaming.<br>" Ahh… Who cares ! Everybody does it. Absolutely everybody. It's called 'Harmless flirting' !" He smiled at me. I let out a sigh and believed every word.  
>" OK. But see if this restrain isn't filed fully by tomorrow afternoon, would you accompany me for the scan?" I sheepishly asked with a smile. He nodded and gulped down his wine. "You can't drive now. You've had wine." I laughed. He shrugged and moved over to the couch, horizontally getting comfortable. "Just gonna stay here tonight then ?" I asked, walking to the stairs.<br>"Yeah. Wait ! Before you go… Can I feel ?" He asked, holding his hands out to me. I sighed and smiled.  
>" Yeah." I walked over to him. "With shirt or without ?" I asked, my hands on the lining of my pyjama top.<br>" Without." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt to my chest, the line now visible right from the top of the bump to the bottom. His hands were icy and she kicked him. He even flinched. I laughed and he took his hands away.  
>" Amazing." He smiled, closing his eyes over. I smiled and skipped over to the stairs, running up to my room and picking up the phone. "Police please ?" I asked, hoping for the best.<br>" OK, miss what can I do for you ?" the quirky female voice asked. I sighed.  
>" Would it be possible to retract a Restraining order ?" I asked, crossing all my fingers and toes.<br>" Uhhh well who is the order against ?" She asked me back.  
>" A ?" I smiled, my voice all squeaky and high pitched.<br>" Please hold for a moment." She said, the phone going to an odd tone. I waited and picked at my split ends whilst I waited. "Ok, can I take your name ?" She asked.  
>" Renee…Swan." I sighed, hanging my head, having the plan full thought out.<br>" Oh . How's your husband doing ? Not seen him around a lot. Is he ill ?" She asked me, sounding pretty chirpy. I nodded and smiled.  
>" He's fine. He's fine. Now what about retracting that order ?" I put the topic back onto Carlisle, not Charlie.<br>" Oh sure sure. We will contact you when we hear more about it. Goodbye." She said, hanging up. I gripped my phone tightly and slammed it onto the bed. I reached for the phone hub and dialled Charlie's number. Answering machine.  
>" Hey Charlie. Can you do me a bit favour please? It's Carlisle. I really need you to push this restraining order forward for tomorrow. The restraining order came with the electronic tag… I would be so grateful. Thanks. Bye." I said, hanging up. I now just had to wait for him. To let him come near me again.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

_(AN: Basically, to catch you up: Alice had a vision about Esme and getting back together with him. He went after Esme and it all kicked off. Renee and Carlisle had a massive fight because she saw him kissing Esme in his office. They talked in the parking lot, in the rain and she just drove off. Before the Car-Part confrontation- Esme threatened Carlisle with telling Charlie all about their affair :(. Renee and Carlisle are in separate houses and there's mibbs a divorce in here somewhere.) _

Next afternoon.  
>4 pm<br>In the hospital waiting for her scan.

Renee POV

My phone buzzed in my bag and I pulled it out, reading the text from Charlie. At 3am this morning.  
><em>Was able to do it with a lot of persuasion if you get me ? ;)<br>The tag comes of tomorrow at 3 me think. She didn't say much.  
>Your welcome x<em>

I gasped and felt a little bit faint. I had to text him back. Urgently.  
><em>OMG ! Thanks Charlie.<br>I really owe you one xxx _

I pressed 'Send' as fast as I could and the clock on my watch ticked for 4:15. My appointment. No sign of Emmett. Or anybody.  
>" Renee, we'll see you now." One of the midwives said from the pale blue door. I took a breath and went over to her, the brightly lit room aching my eyes. She smiled as I lay back, my palms getting all clammy and moist. I just wanted to go home now.<br>" You've been here before!" She laughed.

I looked at her and smiled, she handed me a gown and a bag for my clothes,  
>"Yeah one to many times !" I joked, changing quickly into the gown, keeping my bra and panties on. There was a knock at the the door and the midwife excused herself to answer it.<br>"Tom ! what are you doing here ?" I asked letting him sit next to me and put my clothes under his chair.  
>"My little niece or nephew's in there" He chuckled, feeling my baby. I cringed and lifted up my gown to my painful and delicate chest area. "Feel exposed yet ?" Tom giggled, holding my hand and kissing my head. I shook my head and he kissed it again. I flinched as she looked for my babys heartbeat. It was quiet for a second and then there was an overwhelming sound.<br>"What a drastic turn of events Renee" My midwife said, moving the device around and bringing the picture to the screen. It was two out of sync beats, then mine, then two out of sync beats. My heart almost skipped a beat. Tom let out a gasp and I almost cried.

"Am I late ?" A familiar voice asked,  
>"Carlisle ?" I whispered, propping myself upright and covering my belly.<br>"Rey." He smiled, his hands in his trouser pockets.  
>"Carlton ?" Tom said. I nudged him with a smile.<br>" Tom." Carlisle smiled at Tom.  
>"Dr Cullen" The midwife said, practically standing to attention.<br>"Gwen." He sighed. I sat with my legs over the edge.  
>" Excuse me. Tom, watch my bag." I whispered, excusing myself, taking Carlisles hand and walking outside with him. I said nothing until we were out in the bracing air. He shrugged off his coat and handed it to me. I greatfuly took it from him. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry... I wasn't thinking straight ! I crossed the line-" He cut me off with a laugh.<br>" Don't apologise. Partly my fault too. But that doesn't matter now." He sighed, firmly holding my hand with our fingers intwined. I sighed and he just hugged me. Tightly and lovingly.  
>" We have two." I smirked into his chest, my arms quickly heating up in his white coat.<br>" Two ? Really ?" He laughed, moving from my and his hands reconnecting with mine. I nodded and he let out a short burst of air. "Wow !" He smiled, pulling me closer to him. I focused entirely on his lips and he caught me. Red handed. His hands wrapped around my back and I was suddenly on my tiptoes with my lips to his.  
>" Come on, we left them in there." I said, going back flat onto my socky feet :)<br>" Think about it, we could have a mixed culture Wunderkind in there !" He laughed, still tightly holding my hand when we were a few yards away from the ultrasound. I stopped with a sharp blow to the stomach.  
>" No, no. Somethings not right !" I rasped out, still holding his hand when I was hunched over.<br>" Rey ? " He asked, swiftly lifting me. He briskly walked into the room and lay me down, Carlisle and Tom taking a hand and a side each. My gown was lifted and a tear rolled down my face.

" Oh my..." 'Gwen' said, feeling around my bump with her hot hands. I knew what had happened. I didn't need to be told. She scanned over me like she done before and it was only two heartbeats. " I am so, so sorry." She said, Carlisle hanging his head, his hold tighter than ever before. Tom let a tear fall and I just lay there. She wiped me clean and pulled the gown back down. I still had the other one. The fighter. "It was too cramped for both of them. One of them was growing quicker than its sibling and suffocated or crushed it. Whatevers better for you." She said before leaving us alone. Tom broke out in tears and sobbed quietly at my shoulder. I took a breath and kissed both of their heads. Tom stood up and hugged me.  
>" I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry." He said, walking to the door.<br>" Not your fault and thanks. I'll call you." I smiled before he walked away. I let a big sigh out and more tears rolled. "Carlisle. We couldn't of done anything." I said, sitting up and my legs dangling off of the edge. He looked up at me and I wiped the lone tear from his cheek.  
>" I know. I know..." He sighed, kissing my cheek and hugging me. I smoothed over his back and he sobbed. I held him tighter. He was audibly crying into my shoulder and I held it together for him.<br>" There you go... Just cry." I smiled, enjoyig his hug and company.  
>" I'm meant to be telling you this !" He laughed into my neck. I shook my head.<br>" Well, you're allowed to cry. I don't need to cry really." I said. He pulled from me and stood.  
>" I'll let you get dressed." He said, touching the side of my cheek with the back of his hand before he left. The door closed and I got to my bag and clothes. I pulled the gown from me and stepped into my large maternity jeans and vest top. I zipped up my hoody. I bent over and got my bag from the floor, quickly throwing it over my shoulder. The midwife came back in and handed me an envelope.<br>" I'm sorry." She repeated as I walked out. 

(AN/ Bella got an abortion in November because she didn't want a bastard child. They almost talked her out of it but she saw Edward at some point and went ahead with it.)  
>A few months later<br>December to be exact.  
>2 weeks before Christmas.<br>5 pm-ish ;)

(What they're wearing:  
>Rosalie: A white turtleneck with bootcut jeans with a white knitted bobble hat.<br>Emmett & Jasper: Festive jumpers and Jeans  
>Alice: A thick blue v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt and skinny jeans.<br>Bella: A Robin Red-Breast onesie :D  
>Carlisle: Suit trousers, light blue shirt, navy tie and a black thin scarf. :P)<p>

Emmett POV  
>I trod through the snow up to her porch with Rosalie and everybody else. The snow was falling heavy and the Range was thanfully OK in it. We all kicked our boots against the porch beams and opened the door to the warmth where we saw Bella, Renee and Luke, decorating a pristine white tree in the living room at the large window, the two seater sofa where the Lazyboy should be. The coal-fireplace under the TV had no decorations. I looked around for my old buddy and it was just in the little corner, against the wall next to the arch seperatig the hall from the living room.<br>" Shoes !" Luke said first off, looking at all our feet. We all nodded and kicked them off under the coatstand in the office.  
>" Merry Christmas to you too (!)" Carlisle said, coming in shortly behind us with his documents and 'homework'. He shrugged the snow off of his thick black coat at the porch, wiped his feet and came into us. His hair was practically white from just walking from his car to the house.<br>" Evening." Renee smiled at us all, sitting on the arm of the corner-couch, holding a massive box of house decorations. Bella was tangling herself up in tinsel, making us all smirk and snigger.  
>" Shut up ! Leave me alo- Mom! Can you get this off of me !" She asked, turning to Renee who was holding back a laugh. She put the decorations down and unwrapped Bellas neck and legs from the demon silver sparkles.<br>" What do I smell ?" Jasper asked, closing the front door and walking to the kitchen where an awesome smell of cinnamon was coming from. " GINGERBREAD MEN !" He yelled, with a laugh from the kitchen. "DAMN! THEY'RE HOT !" Alice sighed and walked in after him, dragging him out.  
>" They've just came out the oven. I need to make them again. The legs got burnt." Renee cringed, waddling into the kitchen with a red, floor length dress on with thick straps and buttons all down the front. Very 90's. Carlisle walked over to the couch, groaning and throwing himself onto it.<br>" Today's just not my day !"He said. We all dispersed and went and done our own thing, except me. I wanted to help him.  
>" Why not, Dad ?" I asked, sitting next to him with a warm laughed when he looked at my reindeer jumper. "Don't even start me. Jasper has a green one." I smirked.<p>

Bella fiddled with her onesie and sighed. "Damn it !" She cursed, sliding and almost falling. Carlisle smiled as she recovered and went back to decorating the tree with the black and silver tinsel.  
>" I'm not getting Christmas or New Year off." He said in a hushed tone. I bit my lip and turned to him with such knowledge.<br>" You're head of that TRAUMA dept. You call the shots !" I said, hitting his shoulder. "Get someone else. Spend it with your expanding family !" I laughed. HE nodded and put his hands on his lap.  
>" You're right. Damn it you're right ! I'll be right back." He said, pulling his phone from his pocket and walking into the office and shutting the door. I smiled and leaned back, playing with the red bobble that masked as the Reindeers nose on my sweater. The Pogues were playing in the background, just setting the mood.<br>" Emmett. Look at this." Bella said, showing me the almost complete tree.  
>" Woah ! Did you do this with Luke ?" I asked, looking at the small red bobbles on the ends of the branches. She nodded and laughed.<br>" Mom told us where to put it all though." She smirked.  
>" I am the man ! I am !" Carlisle said, coming back out of the office with a large grin.<br>" Did you get -" Rosalie began, hanging up some wall decorations.  
>" Yeah. Because I can." He said quietly, answering the door as it went. Carlisle let out a groan. "It's your Mother !" He said, Renee showing with a big smile and floury hands. <p>

" Mom !" She smiled. She invited her inside and she looked at us all with repulsion.  
>" Hello, friends-of-my-daughter." Maud smiled at us. There was anwakward silence between us all and Maud spoke."I met a new guy. His name's Robert. And he's out in the car. I want you to meet him." She grinned, instructing Carlisle to keep the door open. Renee nodded and had a worried look on her face. A man pounded up the steps and had the look of Carlisle. Age wise.<br>" Hi, Robert. I'm Renee." She said slowly. We all went over to the four at the door and Penny began to bark like crazy. She clawed at Roberts leg and bit at his ankle. "Penny !" Renee sighed, trying to bend over to get the dog.  
>" Penny! Come here. Have a gingerbread man !" JAsper said from the kitchen door, clutching a burnt gingerbread dude. She sprinted over to him and tackled JAsper.<br>" So Maud...How old is Robert ?" Carlisle asked daringly.  
>" 31. About your age Renny-Doll." Her mother smiled. I gasped quietly and we all held back a laugh at her name.<br>" Oh hush !" Her mother scowled at us all. I was genuinley scared of her this time. "Hey Renee, I have this a-mazing fitness instructor here in Forks. Could help you work all that old baby fat away." Her mother said, patting her arm. Carlisle pushed his brow together and smiled.  
>" No, no Ma. I'm having a baby." Renee smiled, carlisle finally catching up with their conversation.<br>" Oh. Have you had a boob-job ?" Maud asked. Rosalie scoffed and went off into the kitchen to accompany Jasper and the aggrivated dog.  
>" No, Ma !" I said quite loudly. The four and Alice turned to me. "Sorry you guys. Just listen once in a while." I defended, Bella holding me back.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

_(AN: Basically, to catch you up: Alice had a vision about Esme and getting back together with him. He went after Esme and it all kicked off. Renee and Carlisle had a massive fight because she saw him kissing Esme in his office. They talked in the parking lot, in the rain and she just drove off. Before the Car-Part confrontation- Esme threatened Carlisle with telling Charlie all about their affair :(. Renee and Carlisle are in separate houses and there's mibbs a divorce in here somewhere.) _

Emmett POV

" And who are you ?" Robert asked, turning to me.  
>" Who's asking ?" I asked, pushing my seater sleeves up.<br>" Robert is." he said through clenched teeth.  
>" Alright ! You and me outside now ! I've had enough of you here !" Luke said, bouncing down the stairs.<br>" Who the fuck is this short-ass ?" Robert asked, laughing for a little bit. Maud done nothing and Carlisle was clenching his teeth and grinding them. Renee glared at Robert the whole time.  
>" I'm Luke. His brother !" He yelled, pointing at me and kneeing the hell out of Roberts manhood.<br>" Lucas ! W"hat kind of Animal have you become living with these people ?" Maud asked, pulling Robert from the floor, quickly rushing outside to their car.  
>" And stay out !" Alice screamed at them.<p>

" Bye Mom. It was nice seeing you Robert !" Renee said, closing the door and locking it tightly. "I'm turning into my mother. Bella, Luke, stick with guys your own age." Renee warned, walking back into the kitchen. Carlisle stood with his eyebrows pushed together again.  
>" Hey ! What's up with that ?" He laughed. "And you with me before she had that little piece..."His voice trailed off as he walked into the kitchen behind her. I let out a sigh and Luke growled.<br>" I'll be in my room." He said, storming up the stairs and up to the attic. Me and Bella just looked at eachother and Rosalie came back through with the box titled 'Living-room'.  
>" What's that ?" I asked.<br>" Silver and white decorations. For this place." She smiled, pulling out figurines, ornaments and a wreath from the frontdoor. "Here, go put this outside." She said, handing the wreath to me.  
>" Out there ? In the snow ? Where about ?" I asked. She shook her head and opened the front door for me.<br>" Just here." She smiled, pointing to the hook under the small window on the door. I nodded and strolled over to her, placing it just where her manicured finger was.

"Mistletoe is needed in this place."I growled, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. I closed the door with my foot and walked around the house shouting 'Penny for a slap!' and 'Come on now, don't be shy !'.  
>" Emmett. Put me down." She sighed, giving up fighting. I let out a chuckle and set her down on the laminate infront of the fire. The heat was blasting from the fireplace, a little bit of Wham! playing on the TV in a Christmas playlist :')<br>"I love you, Rose" I smiled, hugging her tightly."Merry Christmas."I said, Bella hurling. "Shut up. Don't spoil this moment." I laughed, pulling from Rosalie and smiling at Bella. "Do you want a bit of bear love?" I smiled, going over to her and suffocating her with a hug. She muffled a laugh and gasped for a large breath when I let her go.

Renee POV

"Jasper, can you let me know when they're ready ? I have to clean up." I smiled, running the hot water and steaming up the kitchen window. I hummed along with the tv and was about to throw the mixing bowl into the sink when Alice stopped me.  
>" Hand it over." She smiled, taking it and a teaspoon.<br>" Ew." I groaned, making the water all bubbly and white. I firstly washed my hands then the rest of the baking stuff. Somebodys hands wormed around my waist and I leaned on the counter with my soaking wet hands. "Emmett ?" I asked.  
>" Nope." He laughed.<br>" Jasper ?"  
>" I'm right here." Jasper smiled from the side of me.<br>" Luke... Final guess." I laughed.  
>" Almost right." He said. I dried my hands and turned to him.<br>" I'd like to stop there but I've had a great time " I smiled at Carlisle.  
>" House is coming along nicely isn't it ?" He asked me. I nodded and he gave me a kiss and a small smile. "Merry Christmas." He said, Jasper quickly cutting in.<br>" Uh... Renn ?" He said, tapping my shoulder. I looked at him and he was holding the tray. "Are they ready ?" He laughed, looking pretty gay with my pink oven mitts on. I sighed and shook my head.  
>" Wait for the outside to go dark brown- not black though !" I warned, watching him like a hawk as he slipped them back into the oven.<p>

That night. 10 PM  
>Everybody's bunking at Renees.<p>

Carlisle POV  
>I let out a heavy sigh and pushed myself up on the bed as I turned yet another page of my document. My hand was scribbling stuff away. It didn't look like letters or numbers. Even my own signature looked like a scribble to me. She let out a short, shocked scream from the bathroom and I looked up.<br>" Rey ? Are you alright ?" I asked, putting the documents to one side. The bathroom door slowly unlocked and I peered my eyes. Excitment and worry surging through my nerves. The door opened and I pushed my eyebrows together. She was wrapped up in her robe, pyjama bottoms hitting the ground.  
>" OK. I kinda scared myself a little bit too." She laughed, switching the light off and slowly walking over to me at the bed.<br>" What happened ? Are you alright ?" I asked her.  
>" Oh yeah. I'm perfectly fine. But hey. Look at this." She smiled, opening her robe and showing me her bare stomach.<br>" What ? What am I looking at here ?" I questioned.  
>" Just wait... There ! There !" She said quietly as multiple 'things' pushed and kicked. "Put your hand there and tell me how many that is."She instructed, taking my hand onto her bump. I tilted my head to the side and peered my eyes, waiting. It happened so quickly. 4 hits in different places.<br>" Oh my God." I bluntly said. She giggled and sighed.  
>" Come on. We can't lay-about. We've left Emmett downstairs with a pile of electricals." She smiled, kissing my cheek before getting from the bed and walking into the hall. "Are you coming or what ?" She asked, holding her hand out to me. I rolled my eyes and followed after her ,taking her hand. We stepped down the stairs in sync and looked at them all in the living-room. Scavenging for presents. "What? Are you doing ?" Renee asked, distracting them all. They tried to look innocent.<p>

"Well... there was this badger right?" Emmett began.  
>" No badgers !" Bella hissed, looking under the couch. Renee just shook her head and sighed.<br>" Fine, fine. Carlisle, you're practically her right-hand m- I can't even finish that sentence !" Emmett said, his nostrils flaring as he tried to hide laughter. I smirked and sighed.  
>" OK. Do you know where the presents are ?" Alice asked me.<br>" No, presents !" I said, holding a smile back, trying to be serious. They all sighed and nodded.  
>" Fine. We just have to wait a few weeks now." Emmett huffed.<p>

Christmas Eve  
>4pm<br>CarlislePOV

I woke up with a sexual moan, something I don't usually do. Warmth was circulating my manhood. My thighs and torso were tense. My hand gripped the metal bar at the headboard and I smirked, breathing and panting quite loudly. My eyes were shut but still rolling back inside my head. I was still half asleep.  
>" Mornin', Rey." I breathed, my free hand gripping onto the valance.<br>" Afternoon." She said, stopping my reign of pleasure. I throbbed and my body shuddered. I bit my lip and she took me again with great effort and work. My toes curled and I spoke.  
>" Why you doin' this ?" I asked, my climax close. She only giggled and I hit the back of her throat. I nearly came. Just needed a bigger push. "More...Be filthy !" I muttered. My throat ached with all the moaning and groaning and was about to be worsened. She took a hand from my thigh and dragged her nails down my chest. It was on fire. And so was this blowjob. Her nails were quite sharp, worsening as they went up and down my thigh. She clenched her teeth slightly and I shot my load into her. She swallowed quickly and got up from the bed.<br>" So damn bad I want that English dick ! But I can't." She growled at herself, making me slighty hard. "You moan and groan so deeply in your sleep. Mama had to take 2 showers today because of your sexual sounds. You push my buttons in your sleep !" She smirked. I laughed and took a breath.  
>" I got you wet when I was asleep ?" I asked, watching her reaction closely.<br>" Oooh yeah.. I had to do that just to wake you up before I done some seriously fucked up stuff." She growled. "Ooooh! And, before I forget, it's 4pm. So, shower, shirt, shoes ! Emmetts making food." She said, leaning over and giving me a kiss before walking into the hall and down the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

Emmett POV  
>"He'll be down shortly." she smiled as she took her place at the dinning table. I nodded and put all the chinese containers into the recylcing. He cleared hi throat as he came into the kitchen, a smile on his face.<br>" This looks nice. Peking Duck, Emmett, you shouldn't have !" Carlisle laughed, patting my shoulder before going through to the dining table to join the others. I served and wedged inbetween Rosalie and Bella.  
>" Well, Merry Christmas and a Great New Year !" Jasper said from the head of the table, raising his glass. We all joined and merrily talked to eachother.<p>

A little while later

"Hey, ma. You alright ?" Bella asked Renee. Carlisle and Jasper looked at her who was suddenly a deathly white. She only nodded and began to take breaths and sighs. Alice didn't look very convinced.  
>" I'm going to bed. I don't feel right." She said, even her voice sounding wierd. She got up, held the top of her shirt and briefly kissed Carlisle before going up the stairs to her room sluggishly. We all looked at eachother awkwardly for a while before Carlisle stood.<br>" I'll be right back." HE quietly and sternly said. He had his hands clenched tightly in his pockets. Alice still had 'that' look on her face.

Renee POV  
>I curled up on my side of the bed, a small movement away from being on the carpet A gut-wrenching tightening against my ribs and lungs everyso often Wheezing set in quickly. My iPod was in, playing through Vices and Virtues. I slowly bopped my head along to the tune of Ready To Go and flinched as the streetlights shot on from outside. I didn't understand why I felt this way. Abnormal. Everything was changing so fast. My hair getting thinner. I could feel my blood getting thinner too. My skin was lighter and I was more prone to bruising. You couldn't even tell I had freckles or tan-lines anymore. My voice alone was worn too I should be in a folks home. I sighed and felt a weight on the other side of the bed and a hand gently rolled me onto my back.<br>" Is something the matter ?" He asked me, propping himself against the metal headboard. I took out my earphones and looked at him ofcourse. He only sighed and placed his arms across his chest. "We were to expect this the first time 'round. The chances of you surviving after all of this are Slim to none- given your current... you know... position." Carlisle said through clenched teeth. I seemed to nod at that. We said nothing between us for a while, pooling about the future I may or may not have.  
>" So this is major then ?" I said as he gripped his biceps.<br>" Together though ?" He replied, ignoring my question completley. I nodded "But I just can;t wrap my head around the idea of you as... this if worst comes to worst." He quietly sighed. My view darted to him with such fear and passion. Not the love and lust kind.

" Of course I could never, ever !" He said to me with a sharp release of breath.  
>" No ! I would never let you!" I firmly protested, whincing away from him on the bed.<br>" That's what I'm saying! You could peacefully go without venom or suffer for God knows how many centuries with it." Carlisle said. I couldn't reply much.

Alice's POV  
>I raced up the stairs. Please don't be too late! I barged my shoulder into their door. It wasn't locked and the door swung open, causing me to crash to the floor, thankfully onto bouncy carpet.<br>"Alice ?" Renee gasped, startled.

"Sorry, but I had to tell you something" I replied, getting up and brushing myself off.  
>"Well... Out with it, Pixie" Carlisle stated. I nodded.<br>"Renee survives the child birth !" I replied, Renee clapped. "But with lasting side-effects. Some of hwat she's experiencing now, won't go away. Her hair, blood and skin will be the same. The pain'll be gone." I sighed.  
>"That's what I needed to hear. Not 'slim to none'! Thanks, Alice" She replied, I took a deep breath,<br>"Glad to be of assistance" I said, smiling, "I shall leave you alone now" I murmured, walking out the room, putting the door back into place, knowing one wrong touch and the door is going to be on the decks again.  
>"Thanks Alice, now they are gonna come back down and it's gonna ruin my plan" Emmett said<p>

"Here" Jasper stated, handing me a glass. I raised my eyebrow. "It's wine. Chill"  
>"Thanks, I think" I replied. I'm not really a wine person. I sniffed it gently. Ecch! I wrinkled my nose in disgust.<br>"Just try it" Luke encouraged. I rolled my eyes, knocking it back. I gagged. The foul taste still in my mouth,  
>"That is repulsive" I complained. They were both doubled over in laughter. I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from Emmett, unscrewing the lid quickly.<br>"Bottoms up !" I squealed, knocking about half of the bottle back. I smirked, wiping my mouth off.  
>"Wow !" Emmett cheered, opening a bottle of white wine and handing it to Rose, Jasper some beer, Luke another bottle of wine, me; I grasped onto the bottle of Jack D's like my life depended on it.<p>

"Want a straw for that ?" Bella asked, grabbing her already prepared bottle of margarita.  
>"Sure" I replied laughing as she stuck a straw in to my bottle.<br>"Much better, Cheers" Emmett states we all clanked our booze together laughing as Rosalie was to busy downing her wine.

Carlisle POV  
>She curled up under my arm in a bout of smiles and grins. "It still hurts to move." She laughed.<br>" So your Christmas Day will be on the couch or in bed." I laughed, brushing my thumb against her jaw.  
>" That's how I roll. Thought you would of known that by now." She quietly suggested. I shook my head and kissed hers.<br>" There's alot I don't know about you." I sniggered, reaching to switch off the bedside lights. She flinched and relaxed again.  
>" Sorry, I wasn't expecting that to happen." She glumly said before I got up. I pulled the duvet back and pulled my shirt over my head. " And about earlier..." She laughed, rustling underneath the bedsheets as I stepped out of my trousers. I only had a chuckle when she spoke. "No, come on. Let's stay serious here, babe." She said 'sternly' as I curved my body around hers.<br>" OK then. It was... enjoyable. And very very surprising !" I laughed, kissing her shoulder. She just sighed and smirked at the corner of her mouth.  
>" Like I said, alot you don't know about me. The powers I possess." She rasped. I just shook my head and rested on her shoulder.<br>" One night... Just one night, I want to find out all your deep, dark secrets." I smiled. She just laughed and slowly rolled to face me.  
>" What's yours ?" She asked me, brushing the side of my face.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

**One Shot**/ He's also explaining this to Renee, but not in this much detail ;)  
>How Carlisle got 'transformed' (AN isn't that word mystical ?)  
>In the deep, London sewers on a witch hunt.<br>(AN/ Elizabeth is Carlisles 'Lady-Friend'. She's short with long brown hair. She comes from a wealthy upbringing like Carlisle. She dislikes Peasants and being in Alleys.)  
>Carlisle POV<p>

The room was misty with a grey, tobacco haze. It stung my nostrils. A small bronze blur coming from the lamps ontop of the fireplace. The grey life outside was such a turn-off." Go my Boy. Lead them." Father said from his beloved armchair in the corner of the room, the window looking out onto the Thames, across to the houses of Parliament.  
>" But Father, I-" I began, kneeling at his side. He hushed me and handed me my satchel, filled to the brim with several drawings of possible demons and dangers I had drawn that lurked beneath London, based on the description Father gave me when he returned from the hunts.<br>" Go, now! Make me proud! " He demanded, kissing the top of my head before shooing me away. Incase I didn't return. "I love you, boy. Make me proud !" He repeated,smoking his pipe, already forgetting about me. I stood up, tightened the scarf fixture around my neck and walked out of the small room. "Hell mend you !" He yelled before I closed the door. The streets were cold and harsh. Preachers hollering about the Lord himself. A Plague-talk was brought up in the many winding streets.  
>" I'll grab your fortune from the future, son !" A weird, scraggily gypsy woman hissed from inside her dark, dingy shop. I politley declined to her and continued walking, turning into the backstreets.<br>" Carlisle !" A familiar female shreiked from the end of the alley. I lifted my head, dodging the deep puddles.

"Elizabeth ?" I said, sounding surprised. She brightly smiled and I shuddered to start. "Oh!" I laughed, taking her hand and kissing it gently.  
>" Such a gentleman." She charmed. I rolled my eyes and she just stood with a smile. "So...?" I smiled, rocking back and forth on my stacked heels.<br>" Penny for me, Royalty ?" A drunken man asked, stumbling past us with his grubby hands.  
>" Scram, Peasant !" Elizabeth snapped, shooing him away like Father done with me.<br>" Liz." I sternly disagreed, reaching into my pocket and pulling out 3, round golds. "Here." I smiled, placing them onto his hand, full contact involved. Elizabeth shivvered at the sight.  
>" God bless you !" The peasant said, turning and stumbling out into the streets. I smiled slightly and She just turned.<br>" Helping a peasant! Disgusting !" She cursed, exiting the alley and leaving me to be on my way. I shrugged it off and followed the signs to the sewers and cellars. Almost.  
>" Hey ! Pastor boy !" A guy shouted mockingly, making me sigh heavily and go back up the stairs. He was closer than I thought.<br>" Yes ?" I sighed. They snatched my bag from me and I pushed my eyebrows together.  
>" Was told you have money !" The group shouted and jeered. I sighed again and let them mug me. I was a pushover. They threw the bag back and the pictures were scattered on the wet, black cobbles.<p>

I grunted and left them there, disappearing into the cellars myself. Not before grabbing a lamp at the bottom of the stone-steps. Nobody was around. Father warned me not to go alone. He always warned me about this day. I shuddered as the walls were dripping and the droplets were echoing. I continued my way down, flinching with every step. I had an oil lantern in my hand and my feet were light down the thin puddles of merky water. I was down the deep orange and black tunnels. I was underneath Central London. The signs said so. The smell was revolting. I sensed something was wrong. I stopped suddenly and looked deeply into the left passage. Nothing. I looked to my right. There was movement down there. I felt like a man when I went with my instincts. I walked down further into the chamber to the right, my free hand twisting my trouser pocket fabric. There was a sign above an entrance. I kept on walking.  
>' Potato Foundation ' it read. I breathed deep and stepped through the broken glass panes. Something was heavily breathing in the deep, dark corner. I was an idiot. A Complete fool. There was a sudden burst of power coming towards me and I found myself on the cement, pain writhing through my veins. I made no noise. I was completely silent. My head was far back and my hand was at my throat, feeling my pulse. Thud...Thud...Thud, it went, slowing and slowing very subtly. I lost all warmth in my stomach and heart. Everything went cold. My eyes went black. My skin went solid. I passed out. In pain. I died. In pain. A few moments later my eyes flickkered back open. The numbing had stopped. The pain was finished. My veiw was crystal clear and very colourful. What happened to me ? <em>Was it all a dream involving movement ? Am I dead?<em> I thought to myself, jumping quickly back up to my feet and wiping myself off. I manage to scramble up to the city, ensuring nobody saw me. It was dusk and the papers were different in the 'shops'. I had been gone for 3 days.

"What have you done, Carlisle ?" I cursed to myself, looking at my hands and body as I rushed quickly to something with a reflection. I found a crystal clear mirror lying outside of a blacksmiths. I looked around and snatched it, hiding the glass under my coat as I rushed again to brightness. I held it infront of me and almost dropped it. My eyes were black. My face was a pearly white. My lips had shape and were a dusty rose against my chalky texture. I looked at my hair. The pattern was different, as was the colour. It was lighter. Smoother. I already hated myself. I slammed the mirror down onto the cobbles, it crashed into the wall and splints went everywhere, grabbing the townfolks attention. I dipped my head down and went up another alley, looking for the Thames. I had to figure out what I was. I looked at my hands again and stopped, turning back to the discarded glass shards. Picking one up, I deliberatley tried to cut my hand. There was nothing. A drop of nothingness. A sheer crack in the centre of my palm. I let out a heavy sigh and threw it back against the wall before I briskly walked to the Thames.

End of Oneshot :(

Carlisle POV still  
>I looked down at her and she was brightly smiling up at me.<br>" Woah. That is pretty rough. Like, you made no noise !" She said sounding shocked. I nodded and laughed. She let out a sigh and snuggled at my bare chest. I relaxed and my hand fell on the bump.  
>" Carlisle. Renee. Carlisle. Renee. Carlisle. Renee." Jasper said through the door, opening it slightly.<br>" What's up Jasper ?" I asked, gently massaging her belly.  
>" Uhh, well, we just had the best idea, like, ever !" He laughed, leaning on the door.<br>" I wouldn-" Renee began before the door completley fell, Jasper following it. I held back a laugh and Jasper automatically stood back up. He sorted his hair the spoke again.  
>" Well, It's about 11 o'clock and we thought- if you guys are up for it- would you like to join us in an Ice Skating event ?" He asked, beginning to bite his nails. I looked down at her and she smiled.<br>" I'm up for it." Rey smirked, climbing out of bed. I groaned and looked at them both, caving into peer pressure.  
>" Damn, fine !" I laughed, slipping out of bed and pulling on my clothes again.<p>

Edwards pov  
>"We attack at dawn" Esme growled, walking infront of the army of newborns we had gathered in short time.<br>"Why at dawn? Why not now ?" One of them asked. She reminded me of Alice. Small and pixie-like. Except with long brown hair.  
>"Cause' I told you so !" Esme snarled. The girl looked scared, stumbling into a taller boy, reminding me of Jasper with brown hair all messy.<br>"She has a point Esme," I stated, only to recieve a death glare,  
>"Girl name ?" Esme demanded, flipping her ginger curls over her shoulder.<br>"Cara" She murmured. I nodded. Esme kicked the snow at her feet and I looked over the mile-wide army, only being able to see the reds of their eyes. I felt like Riley. Esme posed as Victoria.  
>"Cara, why should we attack now ?" I asked her, moving my jaw around slowly.<br>" 'Cause then they will be off guard and besides there is two humans with them" She replied, her red eyes glowing. "They would of been expecting us later in the next year."  
>"And why is the first part important ?" Esme asked,<br>"Cause one is pregnant" the boy replied. Esme peered her eyes devilishly and smirked slightly.  
>"Name ?" I asked, moving in the thick snow to another creation.<br>"Charles, sir" He replied.  
>"Where yah from ?" Esme asked, still snarling.<br>"I'm originaly from Carolina" he replied. I nodded.

"We attack in the next hour" Esme chanted, changing her tune completley. The newborns wandered around the remains of the forest whilst Cara, Charles and two others just stood staring at Esme and myself.  
>"Can we help you ?" I asked cheekily.<br>"Yes actually, why do you need an army to fight a family of 8 ?" a red head asked,  
>" 'Cause they are strong. We want to break them. Right, Ed ?" Esme asked, darting a sharp view at me.<br>I sighed, not being able to stop thinking about Bella. I missed them all. Even Emmett for some strange reason.  
>"I guess you're right" I replied.<br>"You don't seem to sure, 'Ed' " Cara stated, mocking Esmes previous petname for me.  
>"Well done. Now go feed on grass or something !" Esme snarled,<br>"Don't snarl at her" Charles sternly protested.  
>"And why should I listen to you ?" Esme asked. I stepped back slightly and bowed my head, looking at the pale pale blue of the snow.<br>" 'Cause I will tear you limb for limb" He hastily replied, stepping forward, Cara grasping his arm tightly. They were just like Alice and Jasper; protective of each other. The red head and the tall dark haired boy reminded me of Emmett and Rosalie just stood and watched.  
>" Come on. We'll settle our differences when their bodies are on the bark." The tall man from the back shouted over the bustling conversations. "Christmas Morning Massacre ! All over the papers !" He finished. Reminded me very much of Carlisle. Peacekeeper of the group. Ending all arguments with the final word. Esme growled and began running through the trees.<p>

" We go now !" I yelled, running after her with the army following. I caught up with her and jumped over all the logs and dead trees. "What if they sense us ?" I shouted, so she could hear me through the rushing wind. I suddenly stopped and the army came close to knocking me down.  
>" Edward ?" She asked me, her eyes wide. "Wasting time now." She growled.<br>" They're closer than I thought." I whispered, lifting my finger to my lip and slowly turning behind me, grinning like a maniac. "We're at the feild.". We all looked and there was the group, just climbing from the Range and the Merc.  
>" We go now !" Cara whispered loudly, delicatley prancing closer to them. I stood startled then snapped into gear. We stood close enough to hear their conversations.<br>" Nothing could ruin this. Not even the Dogs. No offense Renee." Emmett laughed, moving to the centre of the snow& ice-covered baseball pitch in the middle of the whole feild. A low, dark growl approached the crowd. The wolves were there. Emmett and Jasper turned defensive. All I could make out was the puffs of air coming from their snouts. Carlisles eyebrows dipped and the black furred wolf gestured toward the patch of trees where we were. Renee followed his gaze. Then the rest of them did. Before I knew it, the dogs were pounding towards us with the family close behind. We snapped into action mode.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

On the sidelines.  
>Renee POV<p>

I didn't know where to look. I flinched and attempted to cover my eyes but it was too interesting. They were getting thrown about the place. One minute Jaspers getting pinned down. The next Jacob gallops over and pulls the freak from him. Oh! It's so confusing. I sometimes forget why they're fighting. I really wished that I could do something to help. Penny was pulling on her lead and i was trying to keep her back. She barked and she whined. I decided to pick her up and cuddle her to keep her quieter. I sighed loudly and watched the Newborn bodies fly around, get back up and continue. They were invincible. The wolves hinced in pain and I gasped quietly as a few of the newborns slowly approached me. I stupidly tried the friendly approach.  
>" Hi." I smiled nervously. "Nice night." I laughed out of sheer fright and worry. Penny growled and sharply barked at the three of them. They just looked amongst themselves and Penny wriggled from my hold. I tried to regain her but it was too late, she was picked up by the middle newborn. The youngest.<br>" Pretty." He smiled. I feared for her safety. I pursed my lips together and the ruckus with the wolves and the group had stopped. I couldn't see the family. Just the newborns strewn across the snow. Just the wolves standing. I thought the worst of it.  
>" Can I -by anychance- get her back please ?" I asked, noticing a grey wolf quietly approaching behind the 3 remainders. The one holding her brushed his lips against her blonde fur. He dropped her and she scampered away happily to the other wolves, jumping on one of their large paws. I smiled then it quickly faded when the threesome darted towards me with such force. The middle one was cut short by getting picked up by the big grey wolf. He was thrown around inside its mouth then launched to the pile of bodies.<p>

The other two just stood, watching their leader getting wrecked. I smiled and laughed quite loudly as they were attacked from the side. Rosalie and Jasper. Thank God. I heard a noise that sounded like metal crunching and the filling in my teeth felt all funny. Tingly even. They stood up from the snow and looked at me with exhaustion.  
>" Thanks." I laughed and smiled brightly.<br>"Dont mention i-" Rosalie was cut off by a blood curling scream. It sounded girly and high pitched. I looked around. Bella was standing, her hand grapsed over her mouth. Esme or whatever-her-name was further away. That meant there was only one other girl; Alice.  
>"Alice !" Jasper yelled, running over to her. I looked at Rosalie as another shout was heard. This time masculine and deep. Emmetts.<br>"Emmy !" Rosalie yelled, running into the woods. I looked at Jasper and Alice, worried. The newborns were dead and all that was left was Esme and Edward. Edward was down next to Alice and jasper,  
>"What happened ?" I asked, taking big steps over to them through the thick, deep snow.<br>"One of the newborns caught her off guard. She's out. The newborn was gifted" Edward replied. I glared at him. Then Esme-What'sherface.  
>"Is she gonna be ok ?" Carlisle asked, stalking Esme. For the first time in a while, Jasper looked genuinley upset, worried and scared all at once.<br>" 'Cause I'm the idiot who got him away from her" He replied, standing up. "She is my sister"  
>"Yeh! You lost the right to call her that along time ago !" Emmett groaned. I looked over my shoulder, Rosalie had her arm around him, helping him back over to us.<br>"What happened to you ?" Jasper asked, Alice coming to.  
>"Newborns... One word; Dicks" Rosalie replied. Luke just laughed, pushing himself from under all the bodies. He shivvered and stood up.<br>" Not cool. Some of them have bad BO." He said, his eyes wide.

" Edward, Esme, I am going to ask you to leave now" Carlisle stated, sighing heavily. The wolves gathered around the backs of us, a wolf to each person realy.  
>"And if we refuse ?" Esme toyed, her lips firm.<br>"We will make you" Alice said groggily. I peered over Jaspers shoulder, her eyes open slightly. Though there was a huge crack up her left cheek. Carlisle became defensive and he done that wierd thing with his brow meaning Back Off. Esme recognised that look, as did the rest of us. She stepped forward to him and I didn;t know where to look. I looked at one of the wolves and Penny upon its back, clawing behind it's ear.  
>" Not. Over." She whispered, zooming back off into the trees.<br>" Bella..." Edward whispered before following after Esme. We all stood, looking down at the bodies. Emmett cleared his throat and made his way backwards to the Mercedes.  
>" Home. Everybody." He warned, becoming the parent. I held back a smile and helped Jasper with Alice. "Now ! If we leave now, we can still be back in time for Santa and the reindeers." He said innocently. I went to tell him about the Santa myth but Rosalie stopped me.<br>" I wouldn't. Told him about Witches not being real at Halloween- didn't handle it well." She laughed, taking a cigarette lighter from Lukes pocket and lighting it quickly then throwing it onto the bodies. They all went up in flames. I sighed and Bella took my hand. Her blood covered hand fell into mine.  
>" Honey, wh-" I began as I turned my face to look at her. It was a ghastly sight. She had blood streaming from her nose down onto her clothes. Her lips were bashed and I swore she had a broken wrist.<p>

At Home.  
>After a few good hours of sleep and mending.<br>11 am  
>Carlisle POV :)<p>

I sighed heavily in the centre of the couch, rubbing my face with a groan.  
>" Hey, dude !" Emmett boomed, jumping downstairs in a really, really embarassing red onesie.<br>" Just up ?" I asked with a laugh. Of course, he nodded and slouched next to me, practically shaking. "Excited, Emmett ?" I asked him. He just looked at me. "Like I had to ask." I smiled at him.  
>" Where is everybody ?" Emmett asked, looking around and his eyes found the pile of presents in the corner next to the tree.<br>" Well, Alice and Jasper are at the old house getting more clothes, Rosalie is with Bella at the Dentist- her tooth got knocked out. And Renee and Luke are walking Penny." I smiled.  
>" What tooth was it ?" He asked, covering his mouth.<br>" Pre-Molar." I sighed. I moved the Real Estate magazines from my legs before I got up. There was a silence coming from him. A deadly silence. An abnormal silence.  
>" You're leaving us ?" He asked. He sounded so so sad. I stretched and turned to him.<br>" We're all having to leave, Emmett." I said quietly, making him leaning really far back into the couch. The door opened and Emmett stood up slowly, dragging his feet upstairs to get dressed.  
>" Hey, Dad !" Luke said from behind me. I sharply turned and smiled as they took off the gloves and scarves and coats and jumpers. Penny came pounding towards me, her lead firmly still around her neck.<p>

"Aw, hello ! Hello!" I laughed, crouching down and she jumped onto my knee.  
>" Is Bella back yet ?" Rey asked, going into the office with the coats.<br>" No. They've been gone for about 2 hours." I replied, picking Penny up as I straightened up. Penny licked my face and sneezed a hefty sneeze. I flinched and she seemed to have the happiest puppy face ever.  
>" Aw, you're just too cute. I can't be mad at you. No I cannot." I laughed, obviously grabbing the wrong attention.<br>" Well, Carlisle. Thank you for the flattery." Maud huskily laughed from the front door. I looked up.  
>" Hey. This is awkward !"I laughed, letting Penny free. Luke smiled a big smile and went upstairs with a blush. If only I could blush.<br>" Can I get anybody anything ?" Rey smiled, looking at us all. I shook my head. She nodded and went back into the kitchen.  
>" How's my favourite son-in-law ?" She giggled, dropping hersuitcases and coming over to me with open arms.<em> Only son in law, I think she meant<em>. "Now, drop down so Mommy can hug you." She demanded with a smile. I jerked and slowly bent over, hugging her awkwardly.  
>" So, Ma? Why are you here with us ?" Rey asked, coming back in with a big mug of coffee.<br>" Now, now, Renee. Manners." Her mother corrected. Rey just filled her cheeks with air and took a big sigh.

10 minutes of awkward silence between them.

I looked at Renee on the Lazyboy and she was peering her eyes at her mother.  
>" So, Renee. Is he good to you ? Is he nice ?" Her mother asked, smiling weakly at me. She blinked furiously and nodded.<br>" Yeah. I thought we discussed this?" She laughed. Maud handed me her mug and turned to her daughter.  
>" No, no, no. Like... Good?" Maud edged on. We looked at eachother, clueless. Her mother let out a sigh. "Renee, us grown women have needs..." She smiled. I closed my eyes and lifted my hands to my face in shock and embarassment.<br>" MA! No need!" She laughed with a gasp. I peered through my hands.  
>" Grandma !" Emmett groaned from the stairs, sharply dressed in a deep purple dress shirt and black suit trousers. She ignored him and looked at me. I dropped my hands from my face and held back a laugh. She was looking deeply at me and I just looked over at Renee behind her. Her facial expression. She was trying so bad to make me screw up.<br>" Well...?" Maud asked me.  
>" Well what ?" I shrugged, clearing my throat to hide a laugh. She just kept looking at me as if I knew what she was on about. "Merry Christmas ?" I guessed, tensing up my shoulders. Gary came prowling across the back of the couch and hissed at Maud before jumping onto my shoulder. Rey just stood as the door went. Lucky Bitch wasn't stuck here with a middle aged Sex FeindMother in law. Squealing was heard and I raised my eyebrow.  
>" Look who came to visit!" Renee squealed, carrying a car-seat with little baby Joshua inside an over to me on the couch. Julia and Reid came walking in behind, all wrapped up in heavy clothing.<br>_**(AN/ Julia is in a long grey trenchcoat, thick jeans, a white bobble hat and . Reid is in a long black trenchcoat with suit trousers and beaten and battered blue Converses. Don't forget the stripey socks !)**_ I smiled and waved at them.  
>" Look who's here !" I laughed, watching Julias face drop as Maud got up and went over to her. I let them get on with it and I looked down at Joshua. Turns out it was Reids baby after all. Oh thank Christ. We couldn't have another Edward in the family.<br>" Oh, he's too cute ! Too, too cute !" Renee cooed, taking of his small hat making his hair go static.

" The amount of presents we have for you !" I laughed, watching his black hair get smoothed back down. He looked up at me and I nodded. He burst out in giggles and smiles.  
>" Hey, you guys could stay for Christmas dinner tonight ?" Emmett offered them from the stairs.<br>" That sounds lovely. I'll be here." Julia smiled, unwrapping herself from the layers of clothes.  
>" What are we having ?" Reid asked. He copied Julias actions. I looked at Rey who was already looking at me.<br>" Well. I am not cooking !" Jasper and Alice laughed out of sync, carrying the 'supplies' inside out of the snow.  
>" Thai ?" I muttered to her. She nodded with a smiled. "Thai ?" I asked, looking back at them all. Julia and Reid had made themselves comfortable and Maud was screwing her nose up. She looked at her watch and made an odd noise.<br>" Oh! Must dash! Gotta catch a flight to New York in less than 2 hours !" She lied, waving good bye to us all. We let her go on her own, not encouraging anymore drama. The door slammed shut and Alice jumped, squealing almost. Reid let out a sigh and groaned.  
>" Thank. God. For that." He laughed. Alice and Jasper smirked as they carried the clothes upstairs, divying them into the rooms. <p>


	18. Chapter 18

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

11pm- Everybody was given their gifts earlier.

(AN/ Everybodies Gifts-  
><strong>Carlisles: <strong>New Prada shoes (Alice&Jasper), Gucci hair and body wash kit (Julia, Reid&Joshua), New i-Phone 5g (Bella&Luke), Poker Chips & Cards (Emmett&Rosalie) AND finally A Blue Navy Cashmere V-neck and an Armani Sports watch (Renee)  
><strong>Renee:<strong> A Pearly Rose and Black Thomas Sabo Bracelets (Alice&Jasper), A Set of Ralph Lauren onesies for the babies- Pink, blue, white, grey and black (Bella&Luke), Harry Potter Box Set, movies 1-8 and a sea-green kneelength dress (Julia, Joshua&Reid), A large box of chocolates and a big 100% chocolate cupcake- everything is chocolate! (Emmett&Rosalie) AND finally a trip for 3 to NYC (Carlisle)

Other peoples presents on my profile)

Renee POV  
>I rested into the back of the sofa, his arm around my shoulder.<br>" Thanks for my presents." I smiled up at him. He looked down at me and smiled back.  
>" Just for whenever you feel down, Fly away." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and Gary crawled across my lap.<br>" Kiss ?" I asked. "As a thank you ?" I smiled. He slightly nodded and pressed his lips to mine, making me smile. Gary purry and Penny tired to get in on it. She whined and I snapped my focus to look at her. Her tail was wagging furiously and brushing against Joshuas Moses basket. " C'mon then !" I laughed, patting the sofa cushion. She bounded towards me and relaxed on my legs next to Gary. Rosalie snuggled into Emmett on the LazyBoy and yawned.  
>" Tired, Rosalie ?" Reid asked having Julia almost asleep on his shoulder. She nodded and Julia yawned, followed by Jasper.<br>" Lightweights !" Luke laughed quietly from infront of the fire. I giggled and sighed.  
>" Hey, you three can stay here tonight if you're too tired to go home ?" Bella offered. Reid looked at Julia who was looking at Joshua.<br>" You really wouldn't mind ?" She asked me. I shrugged and shook my head.  
>" No, I'll go turn down your bed just now." Bella smiled, jumping up from the couch and walking into the office where the sofabed was.<br>" This is really nice of you." Reid thanked, gently smiling. I shook my head again and pointed everything out.  
>" Theres food in the fridge, there's stuff to drink. You can watch TV and maybe some movies if you want in there.". Julia smiled and got up, walking over to me and giving me a cuddle from the couch.<p>

A couple of minutes later.  
>I switched off the lights before taking his hand to go upstairs.<br>" Night guys." Carlisle said to everybody as we approached our room. There was no sound. Everybody was deeply asleep.  
>" G'night." Bella muttered from her room. I closed the door over and watched him lie quietly on the bed.<br>" I really enjoyed tonight." I smirked as I went to the bathroom and got my makeup wipes from the cabinet.  
>" Yeah. It was good." He agreed as I wiped all the colour from my face, leaving it pale-ish and small wrinkles showing at the sides of my eyes.<br>" Oh my God !" I muttered, dropping the wipes and looking into the mirror, focussing on my eyes. "I'm ancient !" I whispered. I was still looking in the mirror when I put the wipes away. When I closed the cabinet back over, I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was behind me. "I thought we discussed this." I smiled. I turned and walked past him, kneeling infront of the chest of drawers for my pj's.  
>" Oh balls !" Carlisle cursed from behind, throwing his Blackberry onto the floor next to his i-phone box and other presents.<br>" What's the matter ?" I asked as I pulled out a tank top and shorts.  
>" I'm working the day after tomorrow until New Years Eve!" He sighed.<br>" I'm working tomorrow." I tried to bhouy his spirits with a smile. "Really, I am. I'm off NewYearsDay, NewYearsEve, and the 2nd of January." I said, pushing myself back off of the ground.  
>" Sucks to be you- When's your Maternity leave ?" He asked, taking his tie off and throwing it into the hamper. I thought and done mental maths.<br>" 2nd February. Go back on the 2nd of October or whenever I'm ready to go back." I smirked. I threw my pj's onto the bed and gave him a cuddle. He heavily sighed and tightly hugged me.  
>" Aw, babe." Carlisle laughed, kissing the top of my head.<p>

"Can we call her Leia ?" He whispered. I groaned and led him on.  
>"Fine. Fine." I 'folded' as I pulled from him. He raised his eyebrow at me and I shook my head. "No !" I laughed, tightly holding his hand. "And anyway, you picked Luke's name." I pointed out, biting the inside of my lip. He shrugged and pulled me closer.<br>" Guess you're right." He sighed, pressing his lips to mine gently. I smiled during it. He put my hands at his neck and his hands settled at the small of my back.  
>" Hon, I can't. I have work." I sighed, smiling. He groaned and kissed my jaw down to my neck. I sighed at his persistance.<br>" Just for a moment." He breathed. His cold breath ran over my shoulders. It chilled me to the bone. I folded again and came from my tiptoes back onto my flat on the carpet. My hands tangled in his hair as he eventually moved back up to my lips. Our tongues dualled and I was back on my tiptoes. His hands roamed my back underneath my shirt.  
>" We always get carried away!" I laughed quietly.<br>" We alway get caught!" He chorused. "But they're sleeping." Carlisle sounded between pecks. I gave out a short moan and my belly began to tingle. I wanted this but couldn't have this. My phone bleeped loudly from my purse in the corner.  
>" For God's sake !" I sighed, smiling. He just sighed.<br>"I don't think we can do this tonight. Of course it's not you." I replied. He groaned and smiled his wicked smile at me, making me collapsable and I almost melted into a puddle on the carpet.  
>"You need to get some sleep, it's understandable" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes at his wise comment, grabbing my pj's from the bed, changing into them quickly.<p>

" I knew you'd be so understanding." I smiled. He shrugged as I slid into bed, leaving my phone in my purse. He came over and lay next to me. He sighed and brushed my hair out of my face. I was all flustered and hot. I rolle donto my side and my chest almost fell out my top. Not that he noticed. His hand reste dn the top of my thigh, making shapes and squiggles. I felt the tingles come back to my stomach when I slowly moved closer to him.  
>" Just one thing though..." I began, taking his hands slowly to my chest. When I let my hands drop I let out a big sigh and a smile. He was speechless. He litterally couldn't speak except a few mumbles and stutters. Boy did his hands feel good. Cooling and soothing.<br>" Are you sure ?" He asked, his hands firmly still in place.  
>" Just... Feel me." I smiled as he touched me. He kissed me passionatley and let a small growl escape his throat. I moaned as his hands dipped again to my hips and under my pj shorts. The bottom half of my leg was over his and was feeling up and down his trouser leg.<br>" Oh my, God, Baby!" I breathed when his lips moved to my shoulders. His hands gripped my ass making me jump a little. I panted and smiled. My hands was at his neck, so close to getting under his shirt. Carlisle was getting super, super rowdy/raunchy. He was kissing every part of me from the waist up. Carresing the tops of my thighs and buttocks as he done so. I rolled onto my back and he was hovering over me from his side. Carlisle kissed his was from my chest, past my shoulders and up to where my jaw meets the bottom of my ear. He nibbled and pecked. I didn't know what to do with myself.

" I've been thinking about this all day." He rasped, his hands going back to my chest, squeezing tightly making me squeal a little with pleasure.  
>"Oh...Oh yes!" I panted quietly, ensuring not to wake anybody. It was always better when it's loud and vocal. His hands massaged my once-aching breasts, no pain or uncomfort.<br>" Just think... We wont be like this in a while." I sighed, digging my nails inbetween his shoulderblades as one of his hands trailed up my thigh and under my shorts, stopping at the lining of my panties.  
>" I know. With the baby-" he began, kissing round to my jaw. I dropped my head back and his lips went across my hot, hot throat. His lips left wet, cold traces over my skin, chilling me.<br>" No- Oh, there, baby!" I smiled when his hands went under my panties feeling around at my hips. I shrugged it off, not getting too involved, changing the subject quickly. "With work." I corrected with a laugh. My hands thankfully pulled his neat shirt from his trousers and roamed around his cold back. I could feel his fingers slip into me, getting me so damn hot. "Oh my G- Wow !" I breathed, curling my fingers up.  
>" You like that, don't you ?" He teased, going back up to meet my lips. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him close as he slowly got me off. I panted as he sped up; our tounges still in battle. I began to tingle and I had butterflies in my belly. He bit gently at my lip and I let out a moan. "Oh, Oh... Ughh !" I sounded, feeling the climax come closer. He just smirked and brought his fingers out, rubbing me instead. His kisses became almost violent but still passionate.<br>" Oh yes!" He growled and I just needed another small push. IT came quicker than I thought. His index finger was rubbing me whislt his middle finger and fourth finger darted into me.  
>" Feel so good... So kinky!" Carlisle smirked, his other hand running up the side of my body. Up to my bra and down to the bottom of my shorts.<br>" Ooh, dirty words!" I quietly giggled and panted again. " I love how you make me like this!" I breathed, my thighs quivvering.  
>" Like what ?" He followed. I could feel myself coming. Hot flushes came over me and I found my voice before a sharp moan.<br>" A shivvering wreck !" I smiled, moving my hands down and under his arms at his sides. "I'm coming- Oh, there, Ooh... ... Ah!" I released with a smile and kisses along my shoulders. "Oh my, God. How-?" I laughed, my thumbs and forefingers lining around his boxers at the back. "Just, how ?" I asked with a childish grin. He shrugged and his hands didn't move.  
>" I don't know. I really have no clue! "He smirked, kissing me on the lips briefly.<p>

I glanced over at the clock on his side and jolted. "Oh my! I have 7 hours until work." I groaned. We both sighed and his free hand was comfortably fitted around my chest. Still. His other hand massaging my thigh. He made me groan.  
>" Damn... Right, OK. " He smirked, kissing me passionatley once more. I firmly pinned my fingers onto his boxers as he pulled to get up. He laughed quietly and his hands reached around to mine, taking them from his boxers and putting them above my head on the pillow in a criss-cross shape. I whinced as he got up from the bed, his cold hand marks on my leg, wrist, 'area' and breast was still ghosting around on my skin like after you burn your hand. The feeling's still there. He walked around and knelt beside me. I regained my breath and smiled at him as he gracefully kissed me gently on the shoulder.<br>"Night ,Carlisle" I said, laughing, rolling onto my back.  
>"Night Rey." He growled with a small kiss on my forehead. "Baby." He chuckled, kissing the bump under the sheet. He casually got back up and walked to the door. "I'll catch you later." He winked. I was checking him out. Most definatley. His sweet, sweet, perfect behind under them suit trousers. He quietly and quickly closed the door, leaving me all on my lonesome with dirty images racing around my head of what just happened. I took one of my hands from the pillow and brought it to my forehead, feeling the heat. I giggled and rolled onto my side, throbbing with pleasure.<p>

Jasper's POV

Racing down the stairs quickly, careful not to fall over Penny obviously.  
>"Jasper !" Carlisle cursed. I had obviously given him a fright as he was resting on the couch.<br>"Sorry" I replied, sitting down beside him. He sat himself up from his horozontal position and smiled, switching the tv off.  
>"What were you running for ?" He asked, I laughed.<br>"Emmett" I replied. He looked at my attire; shirtless and in my jeans from earlier. "Not what you think" I laughed.  
>"Well, why were you running ?" He asked confused.<br>"Just Emmett, you'll see in a minute" I replied, watching him come down the stairs.  
>"Jasper Whitlock Hale !" Emmett growled in a low manner, "I am going to kill you !"<br>"What did yo-" Carlisle went to say when Emmett appeared in a tutu and a fishnet top.  
>"Oh my god, even better without the boa !" I laughed, leaning back into the couch. Carlisle lifted his hand to his mouth. "Why ?" Emmett growled angrily.<br>"Cause' its funny," I replied laughing as Alice and Rosalie appeared at the bottom of the steps biting their lips.  
>"Not a word rose" Emmett warned, just as Alice burst out laughing. "You either Alice!"<br>"You suit the tutu" Alice laughed, making Emmett scowl.  
>"Its true, very sexy" Rosalie said through laughter,I laughed as Emmett stormed out of sight, alice and rose just looked at me smiling.<br>"Its Christmas lighten up Emmett !" I yelled, receiving a growl in return,  
>"Stop growling or no kiss under the mistletoe" Rose threated.<p> 


End file.
